Renaissance
by Tanutwo
Summary: Après avoir disparue pendant plusieurs mois, Kensi ressurgit dans la vie de l'équipe. Entre la joie, l'incompréhension et l'horreur, celle-ci va leur faire ouvrir une enquête qui pourrait bien les bouleverser. Suite de Désenchantement. Rating M.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

 **Voici la partie deux de cette histoire. A l'inverse de Désenchantement, toute l'équipe sera présente et des flash back viendront apporter des explications.**

 **Il est préférable d'avoir lu Désenchantement pour comprendre au mieux cette histoire mais ce n'est pas non plus une obligation. J'ai essayé de rendre Renaissance compréhensible pour celles et ceux qui n'auraient pas voulu la lire.**

 **Comme pour Désenchantement, cette fiction va commencer à être publiée en rating T avant de finir en M. Si vous ne la voyez plus, c'est qu'elle aura changé de catégorie ;) Je mettrai un message d'alerte en début de chapitre quand certains flash-back seront trop "intenses".**

 **L'histoire n'étant pas finie d'être écrite, je vais essayer de vous poster une suite par semaine (ou tous les 15 jours).**

 **OceOlsen : Merci pour ton commentaire et pour avoir suivi Désenchantement ;) Concernant tes questions, je pense qu'elles ont eu des réponses. Donc oui, l'équipe sera au complète et voici le premier chapitre ;)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

\- Hé Marty ! T'as une affaire sur la troisième avenue ! Une histoire de vol apparemment. La victime t'attend dans un café alors dépêche-toi !

Le lieutenant de police leva la tête vers son supérieur qui l'informait –ou plutôt lui gueulait- ces informations. Il maudissait vraiment ça. Etre pris pour une machine à rédiger des rapports insignifiants sur des délits mineurs. Il n'y était plus habitué. Et pourtant, il essayait de s'y refaire. Mais l'action lui manquait. Sa vie d'avant lui manquait… Et surtout _elle_ lui manquait. Terriblement.

Son visage se décomposa furtivement au souvenir de son ancienne partenaire. Néanmoins, il prit son manteau, l'enfila tout en se levant – en attrapant au passage le dossier de l'affaire- avant de se diriger vers la sortie. S'occuper. Voilà ce qu'il faisait de ses journées pour ne pas sombrer dans une dépression noire.

Cela faisait désormais plus de six mois qu'il avait abandonné son poste d'agent de liaison au Ncis. Et même s'il ne regrettait pas son choix, la raison pour laquelle il l'avait fait lui pesait énormément. On lui avait laissé l'opportunité de rester. On lui avait bien dit qu'il ferait sans doute une erreur. Mais sa culpabilité à ce moment là –et encore maintenant- était trop importante pour qu'il puisse continuer à travailler dans ces locaux qui lui rappelaient tant de souvenirs. Alors il était parti. Avec pour seul mot : Désolé.

Tournant à droite, le jeune homme s'engouffra dans la rue où l'agression avait eu lieu. Rapidement, il repéra le café en question et se gara.

Un brouhaha infernal l'enveloppa quand il pénétra dans le bar. Quelques têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction tandis que d'autres continuaient à parler, à rire ou à boire sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Deeks se sentit mal à l'aise. Pendant une bref période, il avait écumé les bars de ce genre jusqu'à se rendre compte que boire ne l'aiderait pas à survivre. Il avait alors repris sa vie en main mais le sentiment d'impuissance, lui, était bel et bien resté.

Il repéra la jeune femme au coin d'une table isolée et s'approcha.

\- Mademoiselle Perkins ? Je suis le Lieutenant Deeks, se présenta-t-il. Je peux ?

D'un hochement de tête, celle-ci lui permit de s'emparer de la chaise située devant lui et de s'asseoir.

Habillée d'un tailleur marron, la jeune femme était élégante et très certainement respectée dans son milieu professionnel. D'aplomb, celle-ci ne semblait pas du tout en état de choc. Le maquillage – discret- qu'elle portait ne présentait aucune trace de retouche ni de pleures comme souvent lors d'une agression. Ses longs cheveux blonds attachés en une queue de cheval étaient parfaitement plaqués signe qu'elle n'avait pas dû se débattre. Ou alors qu'elle avait menti.

\- Hum, posa-t-il le dossier qu'il tenait sur la table avant de l'ouvrir. Apparemment, on vous aurait volé…

\- Stop, l'arrêta-t-elle aussitôt d'une voix douce. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit très utile de rappeler les faits, Monsieur Deeks. D'autant que ces derniers ont été inventés de toutes pièces dans l'unique but de vous faire venir à moi. Vous buvez quelque chose ?

Il y a un peu moins d'un an, il aurait sourit face à une telle révélation. Aujourd'hui, seul un profond sentiment de colère l'habitait. L'évidence le cloua alors sur place.

\- Vous êtes psy, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il, la voix grave.

\- En effet.

Un léger rictus d'énervement et de déception déforma ses traits.

\- Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

\- Je sais.

Celle-ci le détailla alors qu'un serveur venait apporter un thé.

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez rien boire ? Le réinterrogea-t-elle.

\- Epargnez-moi votre numéro de mise en confiance.

\- Je voulais simplement être polie.

\- C'est Greg qui vous envoie ?

\- Votre patron ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est exact. Il est inquiet.

\- Je vais bien.

Un silence pesant s'installa. La jeune femme en profita pour boire une gorgée tout en ne quittant pas des yeux l'homme au visage fermé et aux cheveux mal coiffés assis devant elle.

\- Je le pense aussi.

\- Alors pourquoi restez-vous assise à me dévisager ?

\- J'ai lu votre dossier. Vous avez réussi les tests avec le Docteur Swartz mais je voudrais éclaircir deux points avec vous.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me replonger dans cette histoire.

\- Pourtant il va le falloir.

Sa façon calme et sereine de parler perturbait le lieutenant de police plus qu'il ne l'imaginait. D'un geste rapide d'une main dans ses cheveux, il se ressaisit et se leva.

\- Désolé de vous décevoir mais je vais devoir vous laisser. Vous dire que j'ai été ravie de faire votre rencontre serait mentir alors je me contenterais de vous souhaiter une bonne journée.

Avec une maîtrise parfaite, la jeune femme ne broncha pas et n'esquissa même pas un mouvement pour le rattraper. Elle porta simplement sa tasse à ses lèvres avant de planter son regard dans celui de l'homme anéanti qui se dessinait devant elle.

\- Je ne vous oblige à rien Lieutenant Deeks. Mais j'ai deux zones d'ombres qu'il faut que j'éclaircisse. Et vous allez me répondre.

Son assurance déstabilisa une nouvelle fois le jeune blond.

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça, hein ? J'arrive à vivre même avec mon passé. Alors laissez le en paix et moi avec.

\- C'est ce que je compte faire une fois que je vous aurais posé mes questions. Et vous y répondrez car votre boulot est la seule chose qu'il vous reste.

Un sentiment de colère et de trahison comprima sa poitrine.

\- Greg veut me flanquer à la porte si je ne réponds pas ?

\- Entre autre.

La pensée d'envoyer balader cette demoiselle le démangea fortement. Cette demoiselle et son patron avec. Mais comme elle l'avait si bien souligné, son travail de flic était tout ce qui lui restait et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir tout balancer.

\- Vous seul tenez les rênes, l'encouragea-t-elle d'une voix posée.

Sous un regard noir mélangé à de l'exaspération, il se rassit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

\- Vous avez pris la bonne décision.

\- Je le fais uniquement pour garder mon job, ok ? N'y voyez rien de personnel.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

\- Et donc, de quoi vous voulez qu'on parle ? Reprit-il. De comment je vis ma séparation avec l'équipe ? De comment va ma culpabilité ? Je vais vous faciliter la tâche. Mal. Mais j'y fais face. Et c'est tout ce qui importe.

Celle-ci planta son regard dans le sien avec compassion.

\- Ce n'est pas ça que je souhaite savoir.

Perplexe, le jeune homme appréhenda les questions sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle allait donc lui demander.

\- Vous avez dit en début de thérapie que vous vous sentiez responsable de la disparition de votre partenaire et deux mois après, vous affirmiez que vous n'auriez pas pu le prévoir. Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

\- On était sur une affaire compliquée. Elle a voulu prendre un risque malgré mon interdiction et malheureusement elle a disparu. La suite, vous la connaissez. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire ?

\- Vous étiez son partenaire, vous auriez pu l'aider.

\- Quand je suis arrivé, l'entrepôt avait explosé. J'ai contacté mon équipe et je me suis précipité pour voir si elle ne se trouvait pas quelque part. On n'a trouvé aucune trace d'elle. Même si c'est dur, la mort fait partie de notre métier. Il y en a tous les jours et j'ai appris à faire avec.

\- Pourtant vous sembliez anéanti.

\- Je l'étais. J'éprouvais un profond respect pour elle et j'en ai été malade.

\- Mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant.

\- En effet.

Un court silence s'en suivit. Après avoir griffonné quelques notes sur une feuille, la psychologue releva la tête et détailla de nouveau l'homme en face d'elle.

\- Vous aviez également confié que vous passeriez votre vie à la rechercher. Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il en est aujourd'hui ?

\- Six mois se sont écoulés. Si elle était encore en vie comme je l'espérais, elle aurait été retrouvée.

\- Ca ne répond pas à ma question.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise de plus ? Haussa-t-il légèrement le ton. Qu'elle est morte ? Que jamais plus je ne la reverrais ? Car c'est en effet le cas ! Aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus prétendre à la retrouver puisqu'aucune piste n'a été établie et que les chances sont réduites à zéro. Son ADN a été retrouvé sur les lieux de l'explosion. Même sans corps, cela signifie tout. Elle devait se trouver trop près et la connaissant, elle devait même être en train d'essayer d'arrêter la bombe. Il a fallu que je me fasse une raison. Qui serait beaucoup plus facilement acceptable si vous cessiez de revenir enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie à chaque fois.

\- Donc elle ne fait plus partie de vos pensées ? Continua la psy, imperturbable.

Un voile de colère et de tristesse s'abattit sur son visage.

\- Elle hante chaque jour mes pensées mais cela ne m'empêche pas de faire correctement mon travail. Dite ça à Greg. C'est tout ce qu'il a besoin de savoir.

Sans un mot de plus, il se leva et sortit du bar avec fureur et mécontentement. Raviver ses souvenirs, lui était toujours douloureux. Il avait tant espéré la revoir. Ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Une unique fois. C'en avait été plus qu'une espérance. C'en était devenu une obsession. Et maintenant, il devait sans cesse cacher ses sentiments.

Une larme roula sur sa joue. D'un revers sec de la main, il la chassa avant de s'engouffrer dans sa voiture.

* * *

 **Voilà, premier chapitre posté. J'espère que vous avez apprécié et que cette histoire vous plaira. Du point de vue de la série, elle colle plus à un épisode puisque l'équipe est au complète et qu'une enquête aura lieu.**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine,**

 **Tanutwo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Je sais, cela fait longtemps. Mais comme je le disais, l'été je ne suis que rarement chez moi. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai enfin trouvé un peu de temps pour relire et corriger mon chapitre et vous le poster :)**

 **Peut-être que certains l'ont vu mais le site bug en ce moment et je reçois mes alertes trois-quatre jours après (ou visiblement je ne les reçois pas). Aussi bien des nouveaux chapitres de postés, que des mp de reçus ou encore des reviews. Veuillez m'excuser si j'ai oublié de répondre à quelqu'un ou que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps dans ma réponse. Je ne vais pas sur mon compte très souvent.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, follows et fav, et vos lectures ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

De retour chez lui, le lieutenant Deeks se dirigea aussitôt vers son frigo où il se sortit une bière. A chaque fois, la même émotion le traversait. Lui et Kensi assis dans un canapé devant Top Model. Un fin sourire s'échappa de ses lèvres à cette pensée. Ils avaient été complices. Peut-être pas les meilleurs mais il y avait eu une relation entre eux. Et surtout, ils arrivaient à bien se comprendre. Le souvenir de l'équipe au grand complet se matérialisa devant ses yeux. Et le téléphone posé sur sa table de salon aussi.

D'un geste hésitant, il alla s'en emparer avant de composer un numéro qui lui avait été longtemps familier.

Plusieurs sonneries retentirent avant que quelqu'un ne décroche. Plusieurs sonneries durant lesquelles une certaine appréhension était montée.

Une voix l'interpella. Se rappelant qu'il avait changé de numéro, il souffla pour prendre du courage avant de parler.

\- Callen ?

Un silence l'accueillit avant d'être vite interrompu.

 _\- Deeks ?_

\- Ca fait longtemps, hein ?

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

Cette question lui prouva l'importance qu'il avait su gagner à travers le groupe. Et ce, malgré l'année bien entamée qui venait de s'écouler.

\- Oui.

 _\- T'as besoin de quelque chose ?_

\- Non. J'appelais juste… pour prendre des nouvelles.

 _\- Tu veux qu'on se voie ?_

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce …

 _\- Je suis libre dans une heure. Ca te convient ?_

Au ton employé par son ex-collègue, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Même si ce dernier lui donnait l'impression de l'avoir.

\- Oui.

 _\- Je viendrai chez toi. A moins que tu ne préfères qu'on se donne rendez-vous ailleurs ?_

\- Non, non. Chez moi, ça conviendra.

 _\- Ok. A tout à l'heure._

Sans lui laisser le temps de se rétracter, Callen raccrocha.

Pendant quelques secondes, Deeks resta interdit. Il reposa le combiné avant de porter un regard critique à l'intérieur de son… taudis.

Il avait juste appelé pour avoir des nouvelles et voilà qu'un de ses collègues allait débarquer. Et il était vrai qu'il avait un peu délaissé le rangement.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, il s'activa à ranger, dépoussiérer et passer un rapide coup de balai avant l'arrivée de son hôte. Ils pourraient au moins prendre une bière et réussir à la poser sur la table basse sans risquer de faire tomber tous les vêtements qui s'empilaient dessus.

Deux coups à la porte lui apprirent qu'il était là.

La première chose qu'il aperçut en ouvrant fut l'inquiétude sur son visage.

\- T'as mauvaise mine, le salua Callen.

Il sourit à cette remarque et l'invita à entrer.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- T'as quoi ?

\- Bière ou… bière.

\- Alors va pour une bière.

Callen contempla les photos disposées sur les différents meubles du salon avant de se retourner pour s'emparer de sa canette.

\- Ca va … mieux ? Buta-t-il sur la fin.

\- Je fais avec. Et l'équipe ?

\- On fait avec aussi. Deux nouveaux sont arrivés et font le bonheur des foudres de Sam.

\- Ouutch. Les pauvres.

\- Ceux-là ont l'air d'être résistants. Cinq autres ont jeté l'éponge.

\- Hetty doit être folle.

\- Hetty essaye de faire bonne figure mais elle a été profondément atteinte par ce qui est arrivé.

L'ambiance redescendit aussitôt de plusieurs degrés.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute. Et Hetty ne t'en veut pas. Tout comme nous tous.

La sollicitude de Callen toucha Deeks en plein cœur. Il ne s'était pas attendu à de tels propos aujourd'hui et il devait reconnaître que cela lui faisait du bien.

\- Pour moi, je serai toujours responsable. J'étais son partenaire et je n'ai rien vu venir. J'aurai dû la protéger.

\- On m'a dit que tu travaillais en solo désormais ?

\- On t'a dit ?

Un sourire ébranla le visage de l'agent du Ncis.

\- Ok. On a fouiné. Plus précisément, Nell.

Le lieutenant de police but une gorgée et posa sa canette.

\- J'aurai dû m'en douter.

\- On s'inquiétait.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Tu agis comme Kensi désormais ?

\- On déteint les uns sur les autres, pas vrai ? Plaisanta-t-il d'un rire crispé.

\- Elle n'aurait pas aimé que tu agisses ainsi. Tu joues avec ta vie à refuser qu'un collègue ne t'accompagne.

La culpabilité se lut immédiatement dans le regard du jeune blond.

\- Mieux vaut la mienne que la sienne.

\- Ca ne se reproduira pas Deeks.

Fronçant les sourcils, il détailla son ancien chef.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu n'étais même pas là.

\- Tu étais un bon agent. Et c'est ce que Kensi nous disait aussi.

Cette dernière remarque lui brisa le cœur. Ainsi, la jeune femme leur parlait de lui sans qu'il ne le sache. Même s'il s'en doutait, il était heureux –et fière- d'apprendre que c'était en bien.

\- Je travaille mieux seul.

Callen posa à son tour sa bière sur le meuble qui se trouvait à sa droite.

\- Arrête. T'as jamais été fait pour bosser seul. Tu parles pour deux, t'es exaspérant mais c'est ce qui fait de toi l'agent et le coéquipier que tu es.

\- J'ai changé.

Voyant qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot, l'agent Callen décida de bifurquer sur un autre sujet.

\- Bon, sinon, je suppose que ton appel n'était pas seulement pour des nouvelles concernant l'équipe, je me trompe ?

Les yeux de Deeks se détournèrent tandis qu'une mine grave avait pris place sur son visage.

\- L'enquête n'a pas avancé. Mais on ne l'abandonne pas. Tant qu'il n'y aura pas de corps, on la cherchera. Et tu seras le premier qu'on appellera dès qu'il y aura du nouveau.

Fermant les yeux, le jeune homme encaissa le choc. Il s'était évidemment attendu à cette réponse mais c'était toujours dur à entendre. La même lueur d'espoir que depuis le premier jour de sa « mort » l'habitait.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il simplement.

\- Si jamais tu veux passer à l'hacienda, n'hésite pas. Ca fera plaisir à tout le monde.

Deeks acquiesça d'un petit mouvement de la tête tout en raccompagnant son invité à la porte.

\- Passe le bonjour à tout le monde.

Sa gorge était nouée et il espérait sincèrement que ça ne s'entendait pas. Et si Callen l'avait ressenti, il n'en dit rien.

 **o0o0o0o0o**

Un peu plus d'un mois s'était écoulé. Et Deeks restait fidèle à lui-même. Au plus grand dam de son patron. Il avait refusé toutes les demandes de partenariat que ce dernier lui avait fourni. Prétextant qu'il accepterait quand il trouverait la personne idéale. Mais au fond de lui-même, il savait quel type de partenaire il voulait. Ou plutôt quelle partenaire il lui fallait.

Kensi. Voilà celle qu'il souhaitait plus que tout au monde. Son cœur se serra une nouvelle fois en repensant à cette dernière. Elle aurait dû être avec lui en ce moment s'il n'avait pas merdé. Ils auraient dû être ensemble en train de se chamailler comme à leur habitude. Et comme d'habitude, il lui aurait sorti une blague qui l'aurait faite sourire et l'histoire se serait arrêtée là.

Oui. Si ces habitudes avaient disparues c'était de sa faute. Et uniquement de sa faute. C'était lui qui avait perdu sa partenaire. Qui n'avait pas réussi à la sauver. Et pire, qui l'avait sans doute fait tuer.

De rage, il frappa dans le mur. S'écorchant par la même occasion, la main. Mais la douleur n'était rien comparée à celle de son cœur.

Au même instant, son téléphone sonna. Et son cœur se serra plus fort.

Cette sonnerie. Deeks ne pouvait se résoudre à la retirer. C'était Kensi qui la lui avait choisie. Une des dernières choses sur lesquelles ils avaient plaisanté, d'ailleurs. A ce souvenir, il ne put réprimer un petit sourire.

 _\- Ta sonnerie est vraiment insupportable Deeks, lâcha Kensi en entendant une fois de plus le téléphone de son partenaire sonner._

 _\- Je l'aime bien moi, dit-il simplement en décrochant._

 _La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, préférant ne pas relever. Autant pour éviter une énième dispute inutile que pour déranger la conversation._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à faire la gueule ?_

 _Raccrochant, le jeune flic avait le visage rivé sur celui de sa coéquipière._

 _\- Je ne fais pas la gueule, protesta-t-elle aussitôt._

 _\- Quand Kensi Marie Blye a les sourcils légèrement froncés et les lèvres contrariées en cul de poule, c'est qu'elle fait la gueule. Alors vas-y, dis, je suis toute ouie._

 _Kensi n'aurait su dire s'il se moquait légèrement d'elle ou s'il l'avait étudié à tel point qu'il la connaissait par cœur. Sûrement un peu des deux. Néanmoins, elle décida d'être franche._

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas changer ?_

 _\- De sonnerie ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _Le sourire qui se dessina sur le visage de Deeks répondit à sa question. Il se moquait. Gentiment._

 _\- T'es encore là-dessus ? Ce n'est qu'une sonnerie ! Rigola-t-il._

 _\- Qui est véritablement agaçante !_

 _\- Elle est banale._

 _\- Elle n'est pas banale, non. Les sonneries banales font « tu tu tu » ou encore « dring dring dring », imita-t-elle sous l'œil amusé mais attentif du policier. La tienne c'est un mélange entre le cri d'un alien qu'on égorge et l'aboiement d'un chien._

 _\- T'es franchement marrante par moment tu sais._

 _\- C'est pas drôle Deeks, parla-t-elle sérieusement. Faut vraiment que tu fasses quelque chose._

 _S'attendant à une nouvelle réplique Deeksénienne dont lui seul avait le secret, Kensi fut surprise lorsque ce dernier lui tendit son portable._

 _\- Tiens. T'as qu'à la choisir._

 _\- Celle que je veux ? Prit-elle avec hésitation le téléphone. Tu ne la changeras pas ?_

 _\- Promis, leva-t-il les bras au ciel._

Il avait tenu sa promesse. Malgré la peine qu'il ressentait chaque fois que ce dernier sonnait, il ne la changeait pas. Et ne la changerait pour rien au monde.

Empoignant son portable, il scruta l'appelant d'un coup d'œil désintéressé.

Greg.

Il souffla avant de décrocher, sachant déjà que la journée serait longue.

\- Marty ?

\- Qui tu veux que ce soit d'autre ?

\- Tu pourrais te rendre au poste ? L'ignora son patron. On a une affaire.

\- Le temps de m'habiller et j'arrive.

* * *

 **Voilà, chapitre terminé. J'espère pouvoir vous poster la suite un peu plus rapidement que celle-ci ;)**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine,**

 **Tanutwo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je sais que ça fait très longtemps que je n'avais pas posté (et d'ailleurs que je suis venue sur le site), mais un évènement familial a fait que je n'avais plus la motivation d'écrire, ni de lire.**

 **Je ne vous garantie pas une suite régulière vu que je viens seulement de reprendre l'écriture. Mais j'espère vous faire moins attendre que là.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires, follow et fav ;)**

 **OceOlsen : Merci beaucoup. Je pense que tu devrais être satisfait(e) de la fin de ce chapitre du coup :)**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Le lieutenant Deeks consulta sa montre. Huit heures quarante. La journée venait à peine de démarrer qu'il était déjà épuisé. Depuis sa conversation un mois plus tôt avec Callen, ses pensées concernant son ancienne partenaire ne cessait de le torturer. Aussi bien de jour comme nuit. L'empêchant ainsi de dormir correctement.

Ses forces s'affaiblissaient à mesure que le temps défilait. Malgré ça, il continuait à travailler. Préférant s'occuper l'esprit que rester seul chez lui à ruminer. Greg en avait été informé et c'est pourquoi dès qu'une enquête se présentait, c'était lui qu'il appelait en premier. Sachant que Deeks accepterait. Bien évidemment, il n'avait pas été facile à convaincre mais les résultats obtenus par Deeks l'avait fait capituler. Sa liaison avec le Ncis l'avait rendu meilleur et le lieutenant de police s'en était servi comme argument. A l'inverse, il avait mis une croix à l'encre noire sur les infiltrations. Ne souhaitant pas compromettre l'arrestation des trafiquants les plus dangereux et surtout ne se sentant plus capable de le faire sans Kensi. Il avait beau l'avoir fait en solitaire pendant plusieurs années, il avait trouvé en Kensi, une partenaire idéale. Irremplaçable. Il se contentait donc des enquêtes routinières ou des meurtres et cela lui suffisait.

\- Lieutenant Marty Deeks, montra-t-il sa plaque au policier le plus vieux déjà présent sur les lieux. On a quoi ?

Ce dernier vérifia son identité avant de lui faire signe de la main d'approcher.

D'un geste routinier, il passa sous le ruban qui permettait de tenir les curieux à distance afin de se glisser à l'intérieur de la scène du crime.

Il avait beau y être habitué, l'atmosphère pesante et dérangeante qui se dégageait de ce genre de scène l'envahissait toujours. Lui hérissant les poils l'espace de quelques secondes. Avant de ressentir l'adrénaline d'une nouvelle affaire qui lui ferait oublier ses soucis.

\- Le corps d'une jeune femme a été retrouvé derrière cette poubelle par cet homme, le désigna-t-il assis au loin en compagnie des secours, aux alentours de sept heures et demie. Il se rendait à son travail quand il a découvert le corps. Il est profondément choqué. Je ne pense pas que vous pourrez en tirer grand-chose pour l'instant. Le médecin sur place a décidé de l'emmener pour le placer sous calmant pendant la nuit. Il devrait partir dans quelques minutes sauf si vous souhaitez l'interroger tout de même.

Au vu des violents soubresauts qu'il pouvait apercevoir, Deeks était certain que l'homme ne lui apprendrait rien maintenant. D'autant qu'il avait juste dû découvrir le corps et qu'il lui serait sans doute d'aucune utilité. Néanmoins, il aurait son rapport à rédiger et la déposition de cet homme lui serait obligatoire.

\- J'irai le voir à l'hôpital plus tard, décida-t-il. Des informations sur la victime ?

Le policier secoua négativement la tête.

\- Aucune. Elle a été retrouvée entièrement nue et sans papiers d'identité sur elle. On a lancé une recherche des personnes disparues dernièrement pour essayer d'établir une correspondance.

\- Entièrement nue ? Elle a été dépouillée de ses vêtements ?

Arrivés devant la victime, le policier tira sur le drap qui la recouvrait.

\- On ne pense pas. Vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouve, elle a sans doute été…

\- Torturée, finit-il sa phrase. Violemment.

\- Exactement. Celui qui a fait ça devait avoir une bonne raison de le faire.

La vision du corps mutilé de la jeune femme impressionna Deeks. Il était zébré, avec de profondes entailles et des marques violacées dispersées un peu partout. Mais d'une manière étrangement méthodique. La pauvre fille avait dû voir sa mort arriver lentement. Très lentement même.

\- Vous savez si d'autres corps ont été retrouvés dans des conditions similaires ?

\- Pas dans notre secteur en tout cas. Vous pensez à un tueur en série ?

Le lieutenant Deeks avait participé à suffisamment d'enquêtes pour comprendre comment fonctionnait les meurtriers. Cette femme n'avait pas été tuée au hasard et de manière non-réfléchie. L'homme capable d'une telle rigueur devait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il ne devait pas en être à son coup d'essai. Et si c'était le cas, d'autres corps allaient forcément compléter le tableau.

\- Toutes les pistes sont envisageables, resta-t-il vague dans sa réponse. Le légiste arrive quand ?

\- Il ne devrait plus tarder, regarda-t-il sa montre. Il a été contacté en même temps que votre patron.

Hochant la tête, il scruta les alentours à la recherche d'indices qui pourraient l'aider. Mais comme il s'en doutait, rien ne lui semblait suspect. Si le meurtrier avait pris autant de soin pour torturer sa victime et la laisser en _Jane Doe_ , ce n'était sûrement pas pour se faire démasquer lors de la déposition du corps.

D'ailleurs, cela l'interpella. Ce n'était pas logique…

\- Pourquoi en pleine ruelle ? Murmura-t-il.

\- Pardon ?

Il se tourna vers le policier.

\- Pourquoi se débarrasser du corps ici alors qu'il aurait pu le mettre dans un lac ou un endroit plus discret ? S'expliqua-t-il.

Le policier haussa des épaules.

\- Il l'a peut-être jeté ici en voyant que c'était désert.

Deeks sortit son portable avant de prendre une photo.

\- Ou alors, il voulait qu'elle soit découverte, pointa-t-il la victime du doigt. Il a profité de la nuit pour la déposer mais de façon à ce qu'elle soit visible.

Alors que le policier allait répondre, Deeks s'éloigna pour observer la scène de plus loin.

\- Les jambes étaient à portée de vue, se rapprocha-t-il. Celui qui a fait ça souhaitait qu'on retrouve cette malheureuse.

\- Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ?

Les yeux surpris du policier apprirent à Deeks qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de scénario.

\- La plupart des tueurs le font pour se débarrasser de quelqu'un. Le but est de ne pas retrouver la personne. Pour d'autres, c'est un jeu. Un jeu macabre mais qui les excite. C'est une manière de brandir leurs trophées de chasse.

\- Donc c'est un tueur en série ? Revint le policier à la charge.

Deeks se pinça les lèvres.

\- Je ne sais pas. En ayant l'identité de la victime, j'en saurai plus. Vous êtes sûr qu'aucun papier n'a été retrouvé ?

Il rejeta un coup d'œil aux alentours à la recherche d'un indice qui lui aurait échappé. Toujours vérifier deux fois. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait pris l'habitude de faire. Jusqu'alors, ses deuxièmes contrôles ne lui avaient jamais servis. Mais c'était devenu une routine nerveuse... Depuis le fameux jour…

\- Le secteur a été quadrillé. Si les papiers étaient dans le coin, on vous les aurait remis.

\- D'accord. Dites au médecin légiste de me transmettre son rapport le plus vite possible.

\- Vous n'avez pas une carte ?

\- Croyez-moi, il sait à qui envoyer, s'éloigna-t-il pour rejoindre sa voiture.

 **o0o0o0o0o**

Assis derrière son bureau, le lieutenant de police consulta l'horloge murale. Vingt heures cinquante. Il poussa un petit grognement avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux et de s'étirer. Focaliser sur ses recherches, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il avait l'impression qu'une heure s'était passée depuis que Greg lui avait dit « _de dégager son cul chez lui »_.

En revenant de la scène du crime, il avait commencé à éplucher tous les dossiers ayant pour référence des conditions similaires. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il préférait faire mais il avait eu l'espoir de trouver une piste. L'espoir seulement, car pour l'instant, il pouvait assurer qu'aucun dossier n'était en relation –même minime-, avec le crime commis. Soit son tueur était un fantôme, soit c'était son premier homicide et pour une première il avait été très méticuleux. Mais dans tous les cas, Deeks avait le pressentiment que s'il ne l'arrêtait pas très vite, une nouvelle victime n'allait pas tarder à être découverte.

Après une dernière consultation de ses e-mails pour s'assurer que le médecin légiste ne lui avait pas encore transmis ses conclusions, il s'empara de quelques dossiers et éteignit son ordinateur. La journée avait été suffisamment longue.

Arrivé chez lui, il s'occupa de Monty avant d'étaler trois dossiers sur sa table basse. Travailler avant d'aller dormir lui était toujours bénéfique. Son esprit se concentrait sur son enquête et sur ce qu'il avait lu, ce qui l'empêchait de penser à sa partenaire. Et de rêver qu'elle était toujours avec lui. Cette méthode lui donnait l'impression de travailler tout le temps mais son boulot était plus qu'un travail. C'était devenu sa vie. Encore plus maintenant. Il avait le sentiment d'empêcher des personnes de souffrir comme lui pouvait souffrir en arrêtant des meurtriers susceptibles de tuer. Et cela le réconfortait. Pour ne pas sombrer, il s'était donné un but. Et le respecter lui convenait plutôt bien.

Posé dans son canapé, il étudiait avec concentration la rédaction d'un rapport quand il entendit Monty se redresser et aboyer. Instinctivement, il releva la tête et porta sa main à son arme. Monty n'aboyait jamais. Sauf en cas d'intrusion. Et avec les ennemis qu'il s'était fait au cours de sa carrière, Deeks était toujours méfiant.

Avec lenteur, il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre laissant les lumières allumées pour ne pas avertir de ses déplacements. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dehors mais ne vit rien de suspect. Monty se dirigea aussitôt à la porte d'entrée et Deeks le suivit, arme au poing. Une visite à vingt-deux heures ne devait pas être de courtoisie. Ou alors, on l'aurait appelé pour l'avertir.

Se positionnant sur le côté, il inspira avant de diriger sa main libre vers la poignée et d'ouvrir la porte. L'adrénaline l'avait envahi et il sentait son cœur battre plus rapidement que la normale. La possibilité de se faire attaquer chez lui, l'avait mis sous tension.

D'une voix basse, il ordonna à son chien de rester à l'intérieur. Il était hors de question qu'il se prenne une balle en sortant si son jugement se révélait être le bon.

D'un coup d'œil expert, il scruta son palier avant d'avancer prudemment. Aucun bruit ne lui parvenait excepté celui du vent soufflant légèrement. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en inquiéter ou s'en rassurer. Il avait dressé Monty à n'aboyer qu'en cas de danger ou de rôdeurs. S'il l'avait fait, c'était pour une raison. Valable.

Il avança avec précaution pour entreprendre le tour de chez lui quand une ombre sur sa droite le fit pivoter. Surpris, il émit un sursaut en apercevant une silhouette se dessiner à seulement quelques pas de lui. Il l'observa attentivement, le souffle court. La pénombre cachait son visage mais il aurait reconnu ce corps parmi des milliers les yeux fermés, les mains liées. Inconsciemment, son esprit rejeta immédiatement l'idée, prétextant un nouveau rêve. Cependant, une rafale de vent dans ses cheveux lui confirma que la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux était bel et bien réelle.

Le cœur battant et la respiration coupée, il baissa son arme et se stoppa net, paralysé par le flot d'émotions qui se déversait en lui.

\- Kensi ? Articula-t-il, choqué.

* * *

 **Alors, alors, une nouvelle enquête, une Kensi chez Deeks, ça y est, l'histoire peut démarrer :P**

 **En espérant que ça vous ait plu, je vous dis à la prochaine ;)**

 **Tanutwo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Comme promis, voici la suite. Et en plus, beaucoup plus tôt que ce que j'avais prévu.**

 **Je tiens encore une fois à vous remercier de votre fidélité et de vos commentaires :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Perturbé par la vision de son ancienne partenaire en face de lui, le lieutenant de police ne bougeait pas. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas mais il ne pouvait pas. Ses muscles refusant de lui obéir, son esprit gelé par la surprise. Pourtant, sa volonté d'aller la serrer dans ses bras était forte. Néanmoins, la sensation de rêver mêlée au choc soudain de sa réapparition était plus grande. L'enveloppant dans une sorte d'hébétude dont il se serait moqué lui-même si les circonstances avaient été différentes. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi sérieuse…

Se forçant à reprendre contenance, il secoua légèrement la tête priant intérieurement pour que l'image de Kensi ne se floute pas pour finalement finir par disparaitre dans la pénombre. Tel un mirage qui le ramènerait méchamment à la réalité.

Cependant, le fait qu'elle reste plantée, droite et immobile devant lui, lui fit prendre conscience que la scène était belle et bien réelle. Et contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours pensé, ce n'était pas de la joie qui l'avait envahie mais de l'angoisse. Une profonde angoisse à l'idée d'échanger de nouvelles paroles ou de nouveaux moments complices avec celle qu'il avait toujours admiré secrètement.

Désormais parfaitement alerte, il entreprit de détailler la jeune femme d'un coup d'œil rapide afin de détecter d'éventuelles blessures. Et si son cerveau avait fait l'impasse au début, il pouvait clairement évaluer la situation maintenant, la surprise étant passée.

Portant un long manteau qui la couvrait jusqu'aux genoux, ses jambes nues et légèrement écorchées, laissaient penser qu'elle n'avait rien en dessous. Et l'absence de chaussures conforta Deeks dans cette idée. Car à l'inverse de ses jambes, qui semblaient ne souffrir que d'égratignures anodines, ses pieds étaient particulièrement abîmés, à vifs et sales. Elle n'aurait pas pris le temps de s'habiller en omettant le plus important pour marcher, Deeks en était certain. Il réprima alors une grimace avant de la fixer dans les yeux pour y capter son regard.

S'il avait espéré y lire du soulagement à l'idée d'être enfin avec quelqu'un de confiance, il redescendit vite sous terre. Il n'y avait pas fait encore attention, mais le visage de sa partenaire était fermé, sans émotion, les yeux étrangement glacials. Les traits tirés, elle avait l'air épuisé. A l'opposé de sa posture qui elle la montrait comme forte et déterminée. Ses cheveux ébouriffés et emmêlés lui donnaient un air de sauvageonne. Si Deeks ne la connaissait pas, il l'aurait sûrement prise pour une jeune femme déséquilibrée qui venait de s'échapper d'un asile psychiatrique. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à la jeune femme souriante, classe et décontractée mais tout de même caractérielle qu'il avait _abandonné_ un an auparavant.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Et le vent s'engouffrant sous ses vêtements n'était pas le seul fautif. La seule idée que sa partenaire ait été retenue captive aussi longtemps lui donnait la nausée.

\- On…

Il s'arrêta. La gorge étonnamment nouée.

Il avait rêvé tellement souvent de ce moment où elle serait devant lui que la scène lui paraissait complètement… irréaliste. Et l'attitude particulièrement distante et froide de Kensi ne l'aidait pas à se lancer.

\- On ferait bien de rentrer, proposa-t-il alors en la voyant émettre un grelottement.

Il ne saurait dire si c'était à cause d'une rafale ou parce qu'il avait parlé mais c'était le premier geste qu'elle venait de faire en sa présence.

Encouragé, il avança jusqu'à sa porte s'attendant à ce qu'elle le suive. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Le regard perdu… Et paniqué.

\- Kensi ?

La respiration haletante, ses yeux faisaient un va-et-vient entre la porte d'entrée et le lieutenant de police. Ne sachant pas comment réagir devant cette réaction inattendue, il opta pour lui parler afin de ne pas l'effrayer.

\- Hé partenaire, capta-t-il avec douceur son attention. Il ne t'arrivera rien, tu m'entends. Tu vas prendre une douche bien chaude, manger et ensuite… Ensuite nous pourrons discuter de ce que tu veux faire, d'accord ?

Elle déglutit avec difficulté avant d'inspirer et d'expirer pour se calmer.

\- Je sais, approuva-t-elle d'une voix rocailleuse. C'est juste… que ça fait tellement longtemps.

Entendre le son de sa voix cloua Deeks sur place. Ses souvenirs de la jeune femme étaient d'une exactitude perturbante. Il aurait pu reconnaître sa voix parmi des milliers. Pourtant, il était persuadé qu'elle avait changé sa deuxième phrase. Qu'elle ne comptait pas dire une telle banalité mais qu'elle s'était reprise au dernier moment. Savoir pourquoi n'était pas difficile à imaginer mais la connaissant, ce qu'elle comptait réellement dire resterait sans doute un mystère qui le tourmenterait quelques temps.

\- C'est vrai. Mais tu verras que j'ai finalement opté pour ta méthode de rangement bordélique, essaya-t-il de plaisanter.

Habituellement, elle aurait rigolé ou se serait défendue amicalement en lui répliquant qu'elle n'était pas bordélique mais conservatrice. Cependant, à l'inverse de la faire sourire, cela la fit seulement avancer.

Elle n'avait pas réagi comme il l'avait souhaité mais au moins elle venait dans sa direction. Deeks entreprit alors d'ouvrir la porte et aussitôt Monty se dirigea vers la nouvelle arrivante dans l'espoir d'une caresse qui ne vint pas.

Restant sur le pas de la porte, Kensi regardait l'intérieur comme si elle n'avait pas l'autorisation d'entrée. Comme si cela lui était défendu.

\- N'appelle pas le reste de l'équipe, s'il te plait, se tourna-t-elle vers lui. Pas tout de suite.

La demande était particulière. Particulièrement mais compréhensible.

\- Ok, comme tu voudras, la rassura-t-il.

Elle plissa des yeux, un air angoissé sur le visage, semblant réfléchir aux différentes options qui s'offraient à elle. Finalement, après une brève hésitation, elle se décida à entrer et se dirigea machinalement vers la salle de bain.

 **o0o0o0o0o**

Deeks l'avait laissé faire sachant pertinemment qu'elle irait prendre ce dont elle avait besoin dans sa chambre. Et c'est donc sans aucune surprise qu'il la vit revenir dans le salon, habillée d'un t-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour elle avec son pantalon de jogging. Son visage paraissait moins fatigué et ses cheveux brossés mais encore mouillés lui donnaient l'impression d'être de nouveau sociabilisée. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait plus voir l'état de ses jambes. En revanche, les écorchures sur ses pieds désormais nettoyés n'étaient pas belles à regarder. Son regard s'attarda dessus avant de constater avec un certain effroi que les poignets de la jeune femme étaient marqués et que ses bras comportaient des bleus plus ou moins récents selon les différents degrés de couleurs. Ses pensées allèrent immédiatement sur les parties non visibles de son corps. Elle avait peut-être des blessures plus importantes ailleurs. Et du peu qu'il pouvait voir, c'était une certitude. Elle n'était visiblement pas tombée entre les mains d'enfants de cœur.

Sachant qu'il allait s'aventurer sur un sujet épineux, Deeks se força à prendre une allure décontractée et sereine pour ne pas montrer combien il était inquiet. La brusquer n'était sûrement pas la chose à faire.

\- Kensi, tu devrais aller à l'hôpital, conseilla-t-il gentiment.

Comme il s'y attendait, elle baissa la tête en signe de refus.

\- Ca va, je vais bien.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il aurait parié, c'était ça. Son rejet catégorique d'admettre qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Et même si c'était le premier trait de caractère qu'il retrouvait chez sa partenaire, il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça.

\- Kens'…

Il ne put finir sa phrase que cette dernière releva la tête pour planter ses yeux glacés dans les siens.

\- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas, Deeks.

Bien qu'étonné par la violence de ce regard, il ne se démonta pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il te faut une raison maintenant ?

Le ton froid sur lequel elle dit cette phrase, surpris de nouveau le blond. Cependant, il décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Il ne connaissait pas les raisons de ses changements d'humeur. Le mieux était donc de les ignorer et de ne pas prendre ces _agressions_ pour lui.

Il voulut alors s'approcher mais ce ne fut que pour essuyer un échec. Kensi recoula aussitôt de deux pas. Le regard sombre pour le prévenir de garder ses distances. Blessé, il préféra ne pas insister et s'immobilisa pour ne pas la brusquer. Son intuition lui chuchota que le chemin vers une nouvelle confiance serait long. Long et difficile. Autant pour lui que pour elle.

\- Tu es plutôt… mal en point, parla-t-il doucement. Ce serait préférable qu'un médecin t'examine.

Ce coup-ci, cette dernière hocha frénétiquement de la tête.

\- Ce ne sont que de vieilles égratignures.

\- Hum…

Il ne voulait en aucun cas la faire fuir ou la mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà mais en tant qu'ancien partenaire et ami, il ressentait le besoin de la protéger et de la soulager.

\- Pourtant, celles au niveau de tes pieds m'ont l'air récentes…. Et particulièrement douloureuses, émit-il un léger rictus.

Il n'émit pas la possibilité d'autres blessures, essayant de parler aussi posément que son inquiétude le lui permettait. Mais il était persuadé que son attitude le trahissait et qu'elle se doutait qu'il serait soulagé qu'elle se fasse soigner.

Inconsciemment, il espérait qu'elle se plierait à son exigence pour le rassurer. Cependant, elle ne semblait pas disposer à lui rendre la tâche facile puisqu'elle hocha de nouveau négativement la tête.

\- C'est plus impressionnant que ça en a l'air.

\- Parfait. Ca ira vite dans ce cas.

\- Deeks, je n'irai pas.

\- Donne-moi une autre raison que ton entêtement alors.

Un éclair d'humidité passa furtivement dans le regard de la brune. Pendant un bref instant, il crut qu'elle allait craquer. Comprenant que son _calvaire_ avait enfin pris fin. Mais l'absence d'émotions sur son visage une seconde plus tard, lui remit les idées en ordre. Il s'agissait de Kensi… Sa partenaire infaillible.

\- Je ne veux plus de soins… Plus jamais.

Le timbre de voix, à la fois dur et étranglé, serra le cœur du surfeur. Jamais il n'avait entendu une telle intonation venant d'elle. Elle avait dû vivre l'enfer pendant presque un an. Seule, isolée et loin des personnes en qui elle avait confiance et qu'elle appelait _sa_ _famille_. Et il en était en partie responsable.

\- Ok…, souffla-t-il confus. Tu veux en parler ?

La respiration de la brune s'accéléra à l'entente de cette phrase et Deeks regretta aussitôt de l'avoir posé. Il connaissait suffisamment Kensi pour savoir qu'elle ne s'ouvrait d'ordinaire que rarement. Alors imaginer qu'elle le ferait après presque un an était de la bêtise.

\- Callen et Sam arrivent dans combien de temps ? Questionna-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Elle ne voulait pas revivre son passé et le meilleur moyen était de prendre en faute son partenaire. Car même si elle avait demandé à Deeks de ne pas appeler le reste de l'équipe, elle savait pertinemment qu'il l'avait fait pendant qu'elle se douchait.

Se maudissant intérieurement, Deeks comprit parfaitement sa manière d'agir. Et ne releva pas, préférant rentrer dans son jeu pour lui donner l'impression qu'il abandonnait la partie « soin ».

\- Je suis désolé Kensi mais je n'avai…

\- Dans combien de temps Deeks ?

L'exaspération mêlée à l'autorité de la question, le força à répondre honnêtement. Il avait peur que cette initiative ne la fasse fuir mais son attitude restait calme.

\- Quinze minutes. Peut-être moins.

A son grand soulagement, elle approuva simplement d'un signe reconnaissant de la tête avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé. Savoir si elle lui en voulait ou non, était impossible à déterminer mais au moins, elle ne se braquait pas et n'agissait pas de manière irréfléchie en se sauvant.

* * *

 **Autant vous le dire, le caractère de Kensi est considérablement changé dans cette fic ! C'est un choix délibéré... et réfléchi ;)**

 **Le prochain chapitre comportera un flash-back, donc pour celles et ceux qui ont hâte d'en savoir plus sur Kensi, ne vous inquiètez pas, ça arrive ˆˆ**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine,**

 **Tanutwo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

 **Comme promis, voici un nouveau chapitre. Et pour une fois, il vient rapidement... et en plus, il est beaucoup plus long que prévu. Profitez parce que j'étais à deux doigts de le couper en deux xD**

 **Merci pour vos fav, follows et reviews ainsi que pour vos lectures qui sont de plus en plus nombreuses. Ca fait plaisir à voir :)**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Posée dans le canapé, Kensi avait le plus grand mal à se détendre. La douche lui avait fait du bien mais intérieurement elle bouillonnait. Se réfugier chez Deeks n'avait pas été un choix facile à prendre. A vrai dire, il avait même été très compliqué. Car se rendre chez lui signifiait l'exposer au possible danger qui la guettait. Danger aveugle qu'il ignorerait longtemps puisqu'elle ne comptait rien lui dévoiler. Elle connaissait donc les risques en se rendant ici. Mais voilà, son ancien partenaire était une personne en qui elle avait confiance. Et même si elle sentait au plus profond de son cœur, qu'elle aurait du mal à redonner sa confiance à quelqu'un, Deeks était sûrement le seul qui réussirait à lui restituer sa part d'humanité. La preuve en était. Elle avait posé le pour et le contre de longues heures avant de se décider à franchir la route qui la séparait de Deeks.

Après tout, elle avait parcouru tellement de chemin pour arriver à destination que renoncer aurait été absurde. Ici, elle savait qu'elle était la bienvenue.

Elle n'avait plus aucune vie dehors et aucune envie de vivre. Sa seule motivation restait la vengeance. Une vengeance qui l'avait maintenue hors de l'eau tout le temps de sa captivité. Qui l'avait poussé à se surpasser… Et qu'elle n'avait aucunement envie de raconter.

Et même si elle gardait ses yeux fixés droit devant, sans émotion, elle ressentait le regard lourd d'interrogation du surfeur sur elle, posé non loin de là. Elle pouvait comprendre. Elle avait disparu longtemps. Trop longtemps pour que personne n'ose lui poser de questions. Elle avait d'ailleurs envisagé ce détail sur le trajet et avait convenu qu'elle choisirait de raconter ce qu'elle voudrait. Au moment où elle le jugerait opportun.

\- Alors…

Tournant la tête face à ce mot d'appel, elle constata que le blondinet semblait aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle. Se pinçant les lèvres quand il croisa son regard. Mais ce que remarqua immédiatement la jeune femme, ce fut ses yeux. Perdus et compatissants. Comme s'il voulait s'emparer de toute la détresse qui l'habitait depuis qu'elle avait kidnappé.

\- Je ne suis pas à prendre en pitié Deeks. Arrête de me fixer comme ça, lâcha-t-elle en se levant.

Aussitôt, l'expression de son visage passa de la compassion à l'étonnement. Et Kensi s'en voulut de l'avoir _réprimander_ si durement. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas, c'était qu'on la prenne en pitié. Elle avait été suffisamment rabaissée par Dean et ses employés, pour subir l'apitoiement de ses amis maintenant qu'elle était enfin libre.

\- Kens'…

\- Non, l'interrompit-elle d'un ton sec. Je comprends que tu te poses des questions. Tu dois même en avoir des tas qui te brûlent les lèvres. Et te connaissant, je me doute que tu te retiens pour ne pas me brusquer. Ce que j'apprécie énormément, crois-moi. Mais, pour que les choses soient bien claires, je vais te le dire franchement. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me regardes comme tu viens de le faire tout le temps. C'est… insultant. Dégradant. J'ai déjà l'impression d'être une autre personne. Ne me donne pas une preuve qui me laisse entendre que j'ai raison. Je veux bien comprendre que mon état…

Elle s'arrêta alors brusquement, le ton de voix légèrement cassé. Sentant les larmes commencer à lui venir au coin des yeux. Instinctivement, elle baissa la tête tout en touchant ses poignets qui portaient encore les traces des liens qui l'avaient empêché d'agir maintes et maintes fois. Et qui resteraient sûrement plusieurs années avant de disparaître. Ou qui la marqueraient à vie.

\- … Que mon état soit lamentable, se reprit-elle après une brève inspiration en relevant la tête. Mais je vais bien. J'ai simplement besoin de me sentir soutenue et non d'avoir l'impression d'être un poids mort dont il faudra prendre soin et à qui on fait attention à ses paroles. Parle-moi comme avant Deeks. Agis comme avant… Comme si nous ne nous étions jamais quitté.

Deeks n'était pas intervenu. Lui laissant le monopole de la parole. Pourtant, il devait reconnaître que ce qu'elle venait de dire l'avait touché. D'autant plus que tout ce qu'elle venait de dire justement, était vrai. Il ressentait au fond de lui un besoin, cruel mais salvateur, de savoir ce qu'elle avait vécu. De connaître les détails. De la protéger. Et surtout de l'aider à surmonter son traumatisme. Car si Kensi semblait le niais en beauté, Deeks n'était pas dupe. Se cacher derrière une carapace, la jeune femme savait le faire. Mais le jour où elle en prendrait conscience, il se ferait un devoir d'être là pour la soutenir.

En revanche, il ne se sentait pas capable de lui mentir. Lui promettre de reprendre ou même d'essayer de reprendre une _vie normale,_ car c'est bien ce qu'elle lui demandait, était au dessus de ses forces.C'était même une chose impensable pour le moment. Pourtant, il aurait voulu lui accorder cette faveur. Pour leur partenariat… Pour leur amitié.

\- Hum…, pointa-t-il timidement la porte d'entrée du doigt. Callen et Sam viennent d'arriver. Je peux aller leur ouvrir ?

Il lui laissait le choix. Ou plutôt lui donnait l'impression d'avoir le choix. Autant pour mieux faire passer son changement de conversation que pour la mettre en confiance. Car même s'il n'allait pas ouvrir la porte, les deux agents finiraient par rentrer quand même. Kensi dût le comprendre car elle acquiesça sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Soit elle avait peur de refuser si elle se posait trop de questions, soit elle était _contente_ de revoir le reste des membres de l'équipe. Mais au vu de son visage impassible, Deeks n'était pas en mesure de connaître la réponse.

Croisant ses bras au niveau de sa poitrine, Kensi se mordit l'intérieur des lèvres. Revoir Deeks avait été stressant. Mais beaucoup moins que de revoir ses deux autres coéquipiers. Si elle avait choisi Deeks, ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il était son partenaire. Elle était venue chez lui car elle savait qu'elle réussirait à l'affronter et qu'il n'oserait pas lui tenir tête. Elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant face à Callen et Sam.

Et sa pensée se confirma quand elle les vit en face d'elle, tout deux en train de la dévisager et d'analyser l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. En les appelants, Deeks leur avait fait un rapide compte rendu de la situation. Disant qu'elle était blessée, amaigrie mais entière et consciente. Même sans la savoir, la brune l'avait compris. Ils avaient beau essayer de cacher leurs sentiments, l'éclair d'effroi dans leurs yeux voulait tout dire.

Connaissant la raison de leur arrêt, Kensi se frotta alors les bras par réflexe, espérant que les traces violacées qui les recouvraient, s'effaceraient comme par magie. Et faisant ainsi comprendre aux garçons qu'elle n'appréciait pas d'être regardée comme une bête de foire. En revanche, ne souhaitant pas leur dévoiler l'état de ses pieds, elle les avait emprisonnés dans des chaussons qui commençaient à la brûler de plus en plus. Les différentes plaies n'appréciant pas d'être ainsi en contact avec autre chose que de l'air. Elle savait que Deeks finirait par les en informer mais elle ne voulait pas qu'ils s'attardent sur cette partie de son corps.

Sachant qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps debout, elle fut à la fois soulagée et paniquée quand Callen fit les premiers pas pour venir à elle, aussitôt suivit de Sam. Et si elle avait refusé que Deeks l'approche, elle n'arriva cependant pas à bouger pour empêcher son ancien chef d'équipe de la prendre dans ses bras. Son corps était comme paralysé. Répondant instinctivement aux exigences d'accolades des deux hommes.

\- Ca fait plaisir de te revoir Kensi, souffla Callen en se détachant.

\- G a raison. Pouvoir te prendre dans nos bras c'est un sentiment indescriptible. Tu nous as manqué, confia Sam.

Les larmes menaçant de couler, la jeune femme fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas craquer.

\- Je suis contente de vous revoir… tous, précisa-t-elle en voyant Deeks à l'écart.

La mine vexée de ce dernier confirma ce que Kensi avait pensé pendant que Callen et Sam l'enserraient. Il n'avait pas apprécié. Et c'était compréhensible. Mais même si elle le voulait, son corps et son esprit réfutaient l'idée que son ancien partenaire la touche. Pas après ce qu'elle avait vécu. Pas après Dean… Leur relation était intime et particulière. Tout comme celle qu'elle avait entretenue avec son ravisseur.

\- Kensi ?

Perdue dans ces pensées, elle en avait oublié Sam et Callen qui jetaient des regards entre elle et Deeks pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle ne réagissait plus et le fixait ainsi sans bouger, sans cligner des paupières.

\- Tu vas bien ? Interrogea Callen, visiblement inquiet.

Si cette question pouvait faire référence à sa précédente absence, l'ancien agent féminin savait qu'il parlait de son état de santé.

Venant de son ancien supérieur, la question l'attint beaucoup plus que quand Deeks la lui avait posé. Elle fixa alors le sol, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Répondre « oui », était un mensonge. D'autant qu'ils connaissaient déjà la réponse. Mais répondre « non », et avouer ses blessures, risquait de la mettre dans une situation qu'elle ne voulait pas.

\- Je l'ai dit à Deeks, c'est juste de vieilles blessures.

Le bon compromis. Un mensonge à demi-vrai. La meilleure des défenses. Mais l'expression sur les visages de Sam et Callen lui apprirent qu'ils n'étaient pas convaincus. Deeks n'avait pas posé trop de résistance. Là, elle était certaine de ne pas faire le poids. Si elle était têtue, eux aussi l'étaient. Avec le charisme de persuasion en plus.

\- Vieilles ou pas, il faut que tu ailles te faire soigner. Et que tu ailles passer une visite pour s'assurer que tu vas réellement bien.

Son estomac se tordit alors que certains souvenirs remontaient à la surface et sa main se porta aussitôt au niveau de son abdomen.

\- Je vous assure que je n'ai pas besoin de check-up.

\- Moi je pense que c'est essentiel, la contredit Callen, autoritairement.

La panique soudaine qui l'envahit face à l'attitude de l'agent solitaire engendra aussitôt la colère qu'elle avait pourtant eu l'habitude de maitriser lors des derniers mois.

\- Je n'irai nulle part où je n'ai pas envie d'aller, déclara-t-elle fermement. Et ce n'est pas négociable Callen.

\- Qui te dit que je voulais négocier ? Arqua-t-il un sourcil. Sam t'en penses quoi toi ?

L'observant avec gentillesse, il haussa les épaules.

\- Désolée Kensi mais G. n'a pas tort. Et on sera tous rassuré de te savoir en pleine forme.

Si elle avait réussi à se retenir jusqu'ici, la larme qui roula de frustration sur sa joue lui échappa.

-Vous ne savez pas ce que vous me demandez, secoua-t-elle la tête.

\- Alors dis-nous, proposa Callen.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas, c'était ça. Devoir se justifier. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix.

Les sourcils froncés de fureur, Kensi montrait qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout la tournure que prenait la discussion.

\- Vous voulez savoir quoi ? Se décida-t-elle à demander d'un ton méprisant. A quel point j'ai souffert ? C'est ça qui vous intéresse ? Parce que s'il n'y a que ça, je peux vous dire que les méthodes de la CIA ne sont rien en comparaison !

Une nouvelle larme roula sur sa joue qu'elle sécha d'un revers sec de la main.

\- Raison de plus pour t'emmener voir des spécialistes, argumenta le chef d'équipe en gardant contenance.

S'il cédait maintenant, il perdait la partie jusqu'à ce qu'elle redevienne raisonnable. Et lucide. Choses qui risquaient de prendre un certain temps vu son entêtement et le traumatisme subi.

\- Ah oui ? Cracha-t-elle mauvaise. Je vais vous avouer une chose, un spécialiste j'en ai justement connue un….

 _\- Je tiens à vous rappeler, une fois de plus, que vous vous êtes mise toute seule dans cette situation, informa Dean._

 _Le ton emplit de reproche aurait fait rigoler Kensi si elle n'avait pas eu aussi mal. De tout ce qu'elle avait subi jusqu'ici, c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait une douleur aussi importante._

 _\- Si vous cessiez vos stupides jeux, je ne serai plus dans cette situation, articula-t-elle méchamment._

 _Allongée et attachée à une table d'auscultation, l'agent Blye ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement. Les sangles qui lui liaient les poignets et les chevilles étaient parfaitement ajustées et celle qui lui maintenait le haut du corps la clouait au siège avec une force implacable. C'est sûrement ce qui fit sourire furtivement Dean. Elle avait beau le mépriser, il avait toujours les pleins pouvoirs. Il en avait conscience, tout comme elle._

 _\- Et si vous cessiez de vous débattre, on ne serait pas obligés d'en arriver là à chaque fois, répliqua-t-il alors sèchement. Si vous n'aviez pas bougé, le couteau vous aurait juste effleuré. C'est à ça que serve les jeux de sang. Effleurer sans blesser profondément. Mais comme d'habitude, vous avez fait votre tête de caboche._

 _S'emparant d'une compresse, il s'approcha de la table d'auscultation pour détailler sévèrement la jeune femme qui le toisait avec colère._

 _\- Votre regard provocateur m'insupporte de plus en plus._

 _\- Tout comme votre air supérieur._

 _\- Sauf qu'à l'inverse de vous, je peux me le permettre._

 _Tout en disant ces mots, il appuya durement sur la plaie ouverte. Serrant les dents, Kensi sentit son corps se contracter douloureusement face à la douleur soudaine. S'il avait espéré un cri, elle n'en fit rien. Se contentant simplement d'un petit bruit plaintif étouffé._

 _\- Pour ne pas vous mentir, vous soigner me coûte énormément. Et je ne parle pas d'argent. Au départ, je l'ai fait avec sincérité et gentillesse. Mais vous venez d'atteindre la phase deux de ma patience. Ce qui signifie que je ne le ferai plus avec douceur et que vous risquez de ne pas apprécier les moments qui auraient pu être agréables et vous soulager, continua-t-il de frotter la plaie pour la nettoyer. A la phase trois, je ne ferai plus rien et vous resterez avec vos blessures._

 _Détaillant la plaie désormais propre, il posa la compresse souillée du sang de la brune sur un plateau avant de s'emparer du fil et d'un aiguille. Cette scène rappela immédiatement à Kensi, la première fois que Dean l'avait soigné. A deux détails près. Elle n'avait pas été attachée. Et il avait pris soin d'endormir la zone sensible._

Les larmes dévastant son visage, Kensi regardait à tour de rôle les membres de son ancienne équipe. Les yeux noirs et méchants.

\- Alors non je n'irai pas ! Et non vous ne me forcerez pas ! Faites comme ça vous chante les gars, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour coopérer, lâcha-t-elle désormais hargneuse. Ce que j'ai vécu, j'y ai survécu. Et il est hors de question que je participe de plein gré à des scènes similaires qui me rappelleront combien c'était dur, c'est clair ?

Bien que bouleversés par cet aveu, aucun n'arrivait à se résoudre à la laisser ainsi.

\- On comprend parfaitement Kensi, commença Callen, et on ne veut en aucun cas te faire souffrir. Mais refuser de te faire soigner c'est une connerie et tu le sais.

\- Au risque de me répéter, je vais bien !

\- Non tu ne vas pas bien ! Haussa le ton Sam. Tu viens de réapparaitre après plus de dix mois et à voir ton état, ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir. Des situations complexes on en a tous vécu. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on a mis notre santé en jeu.

\- On est donc dans une impasse, croisa-t-elle ses bras.

Callen échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec Sam, sachant que Deeks s'était mis en retrait. Les deux coéquipiers pouvaient se mettre leur amie à dos, elle comprendrait avec le temps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. Et le fait que son ancien partenaire n'y prenne pas part, permettrait à la jeune brune d'avoir toujours un soutien quoiqu'il arrive.

Sans avoir besoin d'explications, Sam approuva d'un simple clignement de cils, visiblement du même avis que son coéquipier.

\- Il y a toujours une issue de secours Kensi, informa Callen.

* * *

 **Avant de vous affoler, non je ne vais pas faire de Sam et Callen des pourris dans le prochain chapitre :P**

 **Sinon, j'espère que cela vous a plu et je vous dis donc "A la prochaine" qui sera _je ne sais pas quand_ ˆˆ**

 **Tanutwo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

 **Me voici de retour de vacances avec la suite de cette fiction.**

 **Comme à mon habitude, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos lectures, vos commentaires, vos follows et vos fav' ;)**

 **Guest : Merci pour ton commentaire :) Logique implacable en effet ^^ J'ai simplement pimenter un peu plus les choses vu que cette idée ressort souvent dans d'autres fictions et que je voulais changer ;)**

 **Julie : Merci beaucoup :) Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas forcément facile de faire passer les émotions d'une Kensi plus vulnérable alors qu'elle cherche justement à se montrer forte. Je suis donc contente que tu l'ais remarqué ;) Comme tu peux le voir, la suite ne tarde pas trop pour une fois :)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Chamboulée par cette phrase, Kensi se sentit défaillir. Si ses propres amis se montaient contre elle, cela risquait de ne pas lui convenir. Ou tout du moins, de ne pas convenir à la nouvelle force de son esprit. Celle qu'elle avait dû se forger pour supporter sa captivité afin de ne pas sombrer dans la dépression ou la démence et qui la rendait beaucoup moins conciliante.

\- C'est une menace ? Articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

L'attitude sereine mais déterminée de Callen était une réponse à elle seule. Mais elle voulait l'entendre de sa bouche. Qu'il formule explicitement sa pensée. Qu'il lui dise ce qu'ils feraient si elle refusait de _coopérer_. Inconsciemment, elle espérait tout de même se tromper sur son jugement. Juste pour se rassurer de savoir que lui et Sam étaient, malgré les apparences, de son côté. Et non l'inverse.

Si un jour, on lui avait décrit la scène, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé se retrouver encerclée par ses anciens collègues en dehors d'un entraînement amical. Ni même envisagé cette situation. Pourtant, c'était bien une guerre de force mentale – bien qu'inégale, qui était en train de se dérouler et dans laquelle elle était à la fois la cause et l'actrice. Guerre qu'elle risquait d'ailleurs de perdre vu son état laborieux et ses arguments contradictoires avec les marques visibles sur son corps. Mais ça, elle s'en fichait. Elle ne se plierait pas à leurs exigences. Quitte à vider entièrement ses dernières réserves d'énergie.

\- Je répète ma question, insista-t-elle en n'obtenant aucune réponse. Vous me menacez ?

Le ton était dur ce coup-ci. Dur et sans la moindre trace de fragilité. Elle avait appris à fermer ses émotions, à bloquer ses pensées et à se maîtriser. Ca lui avait pris du temps et de l'énergie pour réussir à tromper correctement son kidnappeur mais elle y était parvenue à force de volonté. Et elle était convaincue que sans l'entraînement qu'elle s'était imposée chaque jour, elle aurait fondu en larmes en cet instant, face à leur entêtement qui lui rappelait son ancienne condition. Mais ce détail, tous l'ignoraient.

\- On ne te menace pas, expliqua calmement G. On essaye simplement de t'aider dans tes choix.

\- M'aider ? Murmura-t-elle interloquée. Si vous voulez réellement m'aider, laissez-moi décider de ce qui est bon pour moi ou non.

Même si Callen était celui avec qui elle échangeait actuellement, elle incluait Sam dans cette lutte. Car même sans paroles, il avait cette attitude imperturbable qui prouvait tout son soutien à son partenaire. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Elle aussi, aurait apprécié l'appui de son coéquipier. Mais son esprit refusait de le chercher du regard… De l'appeler silencieusement à l'aide. De lui montrer la détresse enfouie qu'elle refoulait. D'autant que lui non plus, ne se manifestait pas pour prendre sa défense. Chose qui la touchait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

\- On a déjà appelé une ambulance, Kens'. Ils doivent déjà attendre ton accord, dehors, avec Deeks, l'informa doucement Sam, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

\- Donc, soit tu les laisses t'examiner ici sans faire d'histoire, reprit gentiment Callen en s'approchant d'un pas, soit on t'emmène de force et tu passes la nuit là-bas.

Le cœur battant et le regard noir, elle recula et les scruta à tour de rôle. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être choquée ou en colère face à leur aveu d'avoir agi derrière son dos. Et surtout de savoir Deeks avec les urgentistes pendant qu'elle bataillait pour justement ne pas avoir à faire à eux.

La situation lui échappait de plus en plus et elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Pourtant, elle ne cessait de se dire qu'elle y avait été habituée. Qu'elle n'avait qu'à prendre ça comme une nouvelle épreuve. Mais les circonstances n'étaient pas les mêmes. Loin de là.

\- Si je comprends bien, je n'ai pas le choix ? Interrogea-t-elle méprisante, sans se laisser démonter.

\- Si ce n'est pas nous, Hetty s'en chargera, la prévint Callen.

Sur ce coup là, Kensi devait reconnaître que les garçons marquaient un point. Elle connaissait par cœur les blessures qui lui recouvraient le corps et avait appris à vivre avec. Mais ni eux, ni Hetty ne la lâcheraient tant qu'ils n'auront pas eu la certitude, établie par un professionnel, qu'elle allait bien.

\- Vous avez le droit de vous inquiéter, consentit-elle. Mais vous n'avez pas le droit de m'imposer vos envies. Pas après ce que je vous ai raconté. Et pas après ce que j'ai enduré.

La voix était toujours sans émotions. S'ils n'avaient pas compris combien elle détestait tout ce qui se rapportait au médical désormais, c'était leur problème. Plus le sien. Et elle ne leur ferait aucune autre confidence pour les faire changer d'avis.

Les bras croisés sur le torse, les deux agents la fixaient intensément sans un mot. S'ils s'attendaient à la mettre mal à l'aise ou la rendre nerveuse, rien de tout ça ne se produisit. Ces regards emplis de demande d'obéissance lui étaient devenus familiers et ennuyeux. Elle savait qu'ils n'exigeaient pas la même chose, qu'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes attentes, ni les mêmes motivations. Qu'ils n'en faisaient d'ailleurs pas exprès. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de les comparer au regard de Dean quand elle refusait d'exécuter un de ses ordres.

\- Utiliser Hetty comme moyen de pression, c'est bas, lâcha-t-elle devant leurs yeux insistants.

\- On n'a jamais dit qu'on la jouait équitable, haussa des épaules Sam.

Elle fronça des sourcils. La bataille s'annonçait vraiment rude. Et la nuit risquait d'être longue. Elle sentait déjà la fatigue se faire ressentir jusque dans ses orteils. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle capitule.

\- Ca, c'est certain, cracha-t-elle sarcastique. A deux contre un, le calcul est vite fait. Heureusement, on m'a toujours dit de ne jamais se fier aux statistiques.

La phrase était digne d'une réplique qu'elle aurait pu balancer à Dean. Et cela la perturba intérieurement. La dire à d'autres personnes, et notamment à ses amis, était un sentiment étrange. Etrange et nouveau puisque depuis sa capture, elle n'avait tenu tête qu'à Dean et ses deux acolytes.

Malgré la situation quelque peu tendue, Sam émit un sourire amusé qu'il échangea avec Callen et qui détendit légèrement la jeune femme. Faisant ainsi retomber d'un cran la pression qui s'était installée.

\- Attends, t'es en train de nous faire comprendre que si on essaye de t'emmener de force, tu ne te laisseras pas faire ?

\- Je ne subirais pas d'examens pour vous faire plaisir et vous rassurer, confirma-t-elle la pensée de Sam. Ma seule parole devrait vous suffire.

Callen émit également un sourire face à cette réponse. Même s'il s'inquiétait de sa ténacité qui prouvait que sa captivité n'avait pas été facile, il savait qu'elle ne disait pas ça à la légère et cela l'amusa.

\- Mec, t'es dans la merde, lança-t-il à Sam en petite boutade. Si je me souviens bien, elle t'avait mis la raclée la dernière fois.

Surprise par ce commentaire, la brune fronça des sourcils. La situation n'était pas à la rigolade.

Cependant, elle devait reconnaître que le souvenir de cette séance faillit la faire éclater de rire s'il ne lui avait pas donné également l'envie de pleurer. Même en cherchant bien, elle ne voyait aucun moyen de retrouver la complicité qu'ils avaient acquis autrefois et cela la submergea émotionnellement... Cette scène remontait à tellement loin qu'elle l'aurait même oublié si elle n'avait pas « électrocuté » Deeks intentionnellement quand il était venu les chercher. Et qu'il n'avait pas pleurniché comme à son habitude.

\- J'ai perdu parce que tu lui as fourni mes tactiques. T'es qu'un traitre, le pointa Sam du doigt en faisant de gros yeux accusateur.

\- T'es mauvais perdant, c'est tout.

\- Venant de toi, ça ne me fait rien.

Kensi les écoutait, déconcertée par la tournure décontractée que prenait la discussion. Elle aurait voulu rentrer dans leur jeu comme elle l'aurait fait il y a un an, mais son esprit était comme bloqué par une porte invisible. Elle ne voulait plus repenser aux moments qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais avoir. Aux scènes et à l'ambiance qu'elle adorait tant et qui lui seraient désormais interdites parce qu'un type arrogant avait décidé de la manipuler et de la briser.

\- On sait tous à quoi s'attendre des uns et des autres, informa-t-elle pour couper court à la chamaillerie. Mais j'ai encore des réflexes et je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir contre vous si vous me forcer à faire quoique ce soit.

Sa répartie l'étonna. Elle avait pensé qu'elle s'abaisserait plus vite devant Callen et Sam que devant Deeks. Pourtant ses réactions n'étaient pas les mêmes, tout comme ses sentiments. Face à Deeks, elle se sentait désarmée. Face aux garçons, elle retrouvait l'énergie du combat qu'elle avait été contrainte de refouler tant de fois.

\- Ne le fais pas pour nous Kensi, déclara Callen en redevant sérieux. Fais le pour toi. Ces gens sont sûrement les meilleurs pour pouvoir t'aider physiquement et mentalement.

La première phrase fut une caresse pour les oreilles de la brune. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas dit de faire quelque chose pour elle. Et non pour quelqu'un d'autre. C'était une bouffée d'oxygène pour son cerveau. Cependant, la deuxième phrase lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

\- M'aider, trembla-t-elle légèrement de colère. Vous n'avez que ce mot là aux lèvres alors qu'il n'a plus aucun sens pour moi. Il s'est perdu le jour où j'ai compris qu'aucun de vous trois n'arriveraient pour me libérer.

Ce pic atteint les deux agents de plein fouet. Ils la connaissaient depuis plusieurs années maintenant pour savoir qu'elle n'aurait jamais tenu de tels reproches avant. Ils ne connaissaient pas les raisons qui la poussaient visiblement à bout mais elle n'était plus elle-même. Sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre semblaient s'être éteintes… Tout dans son attitude avait changé. Tout, excepté sa force de caractère qui semblait avoir été multipliée par dix. Caractère qui posait actuellement de sérieux problèmes… Et qui en poserait sûrement après aussi.

Kensi n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ou plutôt d'avouer. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien. Tout comme elle, Dean les avait manipulé, trompé. Mais pour le moment, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur en vouloir. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Et surtout, beaucoup plus fort que sa raison.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de parler de ça, garda son calme Callen malgré les émotions qui l'envahissaient.

\- Tu ne sais plus où tu en es et c'est normal, fit de même Sam. Mais il faudra qu'on ait une discussion sérieuse à un mom…

Elle ne voulait pas en entendre davantage. Pas parce qu'elle refusait d'admettre qu'elle avait tort mais parce que la simple allusion à une discussion prochaine sur les circonstances de son enlèvement la paniquait.

\- Vous savez quoi, arrêta-t-elle Sam la gorge nouée, la seule manière de m'aider serait de me supprimer les souvenirs de l'année qui vient de s'écouler sans que je ne voie une seule fois le jour. Alors à moins que les technologies aient évolué et puissent accéder à ma demande, aucun médecin ne pourra m'aider.

Les deux agents n'osèrent pas répliquer. Ils voulaient vraiment que Kensi voit un médecin mais pas au prix de la faire souffrir plus que ce qu'elle avait déjà subi. Si la menace de la manière forte et la gentillesse s'avéraient vaines, il ne leur restait plus qu'à abattre leur dernière carte…

\- Même pas moi ?

Le ton hésitant mais malicieux de Deeks fit retourner Kensi subitement. Vêtu d'une blouse blanche trop grande pour lui, ce dernier avait une mallette de secours dans les mains.

Trop occupée à plaidoyer, elle ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer.

\- Tu n'es pas médecin Deeks, lui rappela-t-elle étonnée et soucieuse de ses intentions.

Mon dieu, la situation empirait à la vitesse d'un avion de chasse. C'était pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

\- Bien vu Sherlock, esquissa-t-il un fin sourire. Mais je me suis dis que si tu ne veux pas d'un médecin professionnel, tu accepteras peut-être un médecin amateur. Très amateur d'ailleurs puisque les seules fois où j'ai enfilé cette blouse c'était pour des enquêtes… ou des jeux de rôles. Mais ça tu n'es pas censé le savoir. Enfin vous, s'aperçut-il honteux de la présence des deux autres agents. Si ce petit détail pouvait rester entre nous, j'avoue que ça serait vachement sympa les mecs. Je sais déjà que Kensi garde les secrets mais vous, leur lança-t-il un regard douteux, je ne sais pas trop. Vous avez des têtes à aller le raconter à Er…

\- Deeks, stop, l'interrompit Callen.

\- Tu parles beaucoup trop. Tu t'écartes du sujet principal, le réprimanda Sam.

Il se pinça les lèvres en signe d'excuse.

\- Okay, pardon, leva-t-il les bras. Je me tais.

Au-delà de ce qu'il avait dit, Kensi n'en avait écouté qu'une partie. Son esprit avait déserté la salle dès la proposition soudaine et inattendue prononcée. Si son expression restait neutre, intérieurement c'était le chaos et la panique. Elle le fixa. Ne sachant pas s'il plaisantait ou non. Finalement, elle réussit à sortir de sa léthargie pour murmurer un mot qu'ils avaient tous deux l'habitude et qui était devenu comme un jeu.

\- Sérieux ?

* * *

 **Alors, refus ? Pas refus ? Les paris sont ouverts :P**

 **Bon, plus sérieusement, j'espère que cette suite vous a plu et qu'elle vous permettra d'attendre un peu car j'ai promis un chapitre d'une autre de mes histoires avant d'écrire la suite de celle-ci. Mais rassurez-vous, étant inspirée, je ne devrais pas vous faire attendre deux mois ;)**

 **Je vous dis donc, à la prochaine,**

 **Tanutwo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Après une longue absence, me revoici avec une suite "courte" certes mais je n'avais pas le choix de couper là, vous comprendrez le pourquoi en lisant. La suite qui est déjà écrite arrivera dans le courant de la semaine prochaine ;)**

 **Comme d'habitude, merci à ceux qui me lisent, à ceux qui me laissent une review sur le chapitre, à ceux qui follow et à ceux qui ajoutent cette fic en fav :)**

 **Julie : Merci pour cette review détaillée. En effet, j'ai essayé de laisser une certaine "connexion" entre eux. Et pour tes arguments sur le "pari", ils sont valables tous les deux. Je te laisse voir, lequel j'ai choisi ;)**

 **Guest : Merci pour ta review :) En effet, cela serait radical. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils réussissent à retrouver un lien avec Kensi après ça ! Lol**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

La proposition était aussi attentionnée qu'effrayante. Si bien que durant les premières secondes, Kensi ne sut comment réagir.

Pour tout avouer, la brune n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à cette alternative. Et même si elle y avait pensé, elle l'aurait immédiatement évincée. Il s'agissait de son ancien partenaire. Son ancien meilleur ami. Son ancien meilleur confident. C'était… Deeks. Son surfeur blond au caractère insupportable mais avec qui elle avait passé ses meilleures journées de boulot. Elle n'oserait jamais lui montrer les changements que sa captivité avait opéré sur son comportement. Combien elle avait changé. Et encore moins, lui laisser entrevoir ses blessures, ses faiblesses et surtout l'état de vulnérabilité dans lequel elle se trouvait actuellement.

\- …rieux.

Le son grave mais apaisant de la voix du policier, la ramena à la réalité. Sortant de ses pensées, elle constata qu'il avait ses prunelles centrées sur elle. Attendant visiblement une réponse de sa part.

Elle cligna des paupières, reprenant conscience que Deeks n'était pas le seul à l'observer. Callen et Sam en faisaient de même, bien qu'étant légèrement à l'écart.

\- Euh…, désolée se mordilla-t-elle la lèvre, gênée, tu…

Elle se gratta la tête, ne sachant pas comment lui avouer qu'elle n'avait pas écouté.

Il continua de la dévisager avec douceur, semblant se douter qu'elle était partie ailleurs quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, Kens', réitéra-t-il en soutenant ses yeux sur elle.

L'intensité de sincérité dans sa voix ainsi que dans son regard faillit faire évanouir la brune. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux. Sérieux, déterminé mais avec un sentiment profond de protection au fond des iris.

Une sensation de chaleur l'envahit soudain jusqu'aux orteils. Elle ne se sentait pas bien. La panique la gagnait intérieurement. Si elle ne reprenait pas le contrôle de son corps, elle allait bientôt fondre d'angoisse devant son regard insistant. Ou s'évanouir. Au point où elle en était, ce n'aurait pas été étonnant.

Finalement, elle opta pour la manière la plus simple et détourna la tête. Heureuse et soulagée de ne plus avoir à _l'affronter_. Et surtout satisfaite d'avoir réussi à rester de marbre et de ne pas avoir montré sa panique aux garçons.

Elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Face à Sam et Callen, elle était combattive. En un instant, elle avait retrouvé des sentiments de défense et de résistance qu'elle avait _perdue_ intentionnellement il y a plusieurs mois déjà. Mais face à Deeks, c'était une toute autre histoire. Elle perdait tous ses moyens. Elle paniquait. Elle le craignait. Il l'intimidait. Pourtant, elle voulait cruellement qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il la rassure mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait encore, elle avait l'étrange sentiment d'être comme prisonnière de ses agissements. Et apparemment, il ne semblait pas avoir compris à quel point elle était troublée en sa présence. Ni à quel point il lui était difficile de l'imaginer _se mettre à nue_ devant lui.

Non, elle ne pouvait et ne voulait définitivement pas accepter une telle proposition.

Reprenant le contrôle, elle leva la tête qu'elle avait baissée, le visage figé de toute émotion. Et fit la seule chose qui lui permettrait d'arrêter les confrontations et qui ne la mettrait pas dans une mauvaise posture.

\- Callen ?

Sa voix était dure. Plus dure qu'elle ne l'avait voulu. Mais tant pis. Après tout, elle ne le faisait pas de guetter de cœur. Cependant, c'était essentiel si elle voulait avoir la paix. Et même si elle avait du mal à l'admettre, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle n'était pas contre quelques soins.

N'osant pas regarder Deeks, elle traversa silencieusement la pièce pour entrer dans la salle de bain, en prenant soin de laisser la porte entrouverte en signe d'invitation. Elle n'avait pas attendu la réponse de Callen. Mais elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne refuserait pas.

De son côté, le chef d'équipe haussa simplement des épaules. Comme pour prouver à Deeks, qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même la réaction de Kensi. Néanmoins, la jeune femme venait de franchir un pas et il n'était pas question qu'il la laisse tomber.

Il s'avança vers le lieutenant de police qui semblait plutôt dérouté, pour s'emparer de la mallette de premier soin. Il n'avait pas été et n'était toujours pas totalement d'accord avec les réactions du blond mais pour une fois, il ne lui donnait pas tort. Il avait le droit d'être perturbé.

\- Ok, hum,… Il n'y a pas de soucis, déclara alors Deeks mal à l'aise d'une voix assez forte pour que la jeune femme entende. Je comprends que tu préfères Callen… Tu le connais depuis plus,… euh, longtemps que moi, se racla-t-il la gorge. C'est tout à fait compréhensible…. Bien qu'un peu, beaucoup vexant, finit-il dans un murmure.

Il baissa le regard pour ne pas montrer sa déception à Callen. Mais l'attitude de Kensi le touchait profondément. Il n'allait pas se mentir, il allait mal depuis qu'elle avait disparu. Son retour avait donc été inespéré. Cependant, même dans ses cauchemars les plus profonds, il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'elle le considérerait avec une totale indifférence. Pour tout dire, il ne la reconnaissait plus. Il avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à une étrangère. Une étrangère dans le corps de son ancienne partenaire.

\- Elle n'est plus la même G.

Comprenant où il en voulait en venir, Callen se pinça les lèvres.

\- Je vais prendre soin d'elle Deeks, le rassura-t-il.

\- Je sais. Je n'en doute pas, approuva Deeks en lui donnant la trousse de secours. Juste... Euh, ne te laisse juste pas embobiner par ses propos, ok ? Elle a une fâcheuse tendance à mentir dès qu'il s'agit de sa vie privée et elle fait, hum, ce petit truc bizarre avec son nez, l'imita-t-il, quand elle n'est pas sûre…

\- Je la connais Deeks, l'interrompit Callen en un petit sourire moqueur.

Le jeune homme se tut, se frottant les mains visiblement moites sur son pantalon avant de les mettre dans ses poches.

-Ok.

Callen lui adressa un bref hochement de tête pour le rassurer avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain où Kensi l'y attendait déjà.

\- Tu le surveilles ? Murmura-t-il à Sam en passant à côté.

\- Je ne le lâche pas, répondit-il.

Le chef d'équipe continua d'avancer avant de marquer un court arrêt devant la porte pour respirer. La chose qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'aller pas être facile. Ni pour elle. Ni pour lui.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, j'espère que cette suite vous aura plu. Et je vous dis donc à la prochaine ;)**

 **Tanutwo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

 **Comme promis, voici la suite qui est quand même plus longue que le précédent chapitre et qui je l'espère vous plaira ;)**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vos lectures, vos follows et vos fav'. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait encore de nouvelles personnes sur le quartier Ncis Los Angeles et ça fait plaisir à voir ^-^**

 **Guest : Merci beaucoup :) Comme tu peux le constater, la suite n'est pas tardive. Et la suivante ne le sera pas non plus vu qu'elle est écrite au 3/4 ;) J'aime surprendre car ça prouve que le lecteur ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre et ça permet d'attiser le suspens :)**

 **Julie : Merci beaucoup :) J'espère que cette suite te plaira également ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quand Callen entra dans la salle de bain, une atmosphère oppressante l'envahit. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver devant une Kensi meurtrie en se levant le matin. Et pourtant, elle était bien là, en chair et en os. Vivante. Consciente. Et apparemment psychologiquement changé. Ou en état de choc. Vu son état, le doute était permis. Il n'était pas du genre à s'inquiéter mais si la jeune femme avait fait des pieds et des mains pour ne pas se laisser examiner c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Et c'était justement cette bonne raison qui le rendait nerveux intérieurement. Ca, et le mauvais pressentiment qu'il ressentait jusque dans ses tripes depuis qu'il l'avait vu.

Il la considéra un petit moment ne sachant pas comment l'aborder. Assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, la tête baissée, elle semblait aussi fragile qu'une poupée. Du moins, c'est l'impression qu'elle lui donnait car à regarder de plus près, rien dans son attitude ne montrait de l'angoisse. Elle ne tapait pas des pieds, ne grelottait pas et ne se triturait pas les doigts comme l'aurait fait quelqu'un d'anxieux. Non. Elle était calme, respirant à vitesse régulière. Semblant simplement attendre.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose avant que l'on commence ? Un verre d'eau ? Demanda-t-il pour capter son attention.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Non.

Il nota que sa voix était assurée. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier que deux choses venant d'elle. Soit elle avait hâte d'en finir avec lui et elle voulait aller vite, soit elle avait autre chose en tête et là, ça risquait de prendre plus de temps. Dans tous les cas, il allait bientôt être fixé.

\- Comme tu veux, ferma-t-il la porte avant de s'avancer et de poser la mallette sur un petit meuble pour en regarder le contenu. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour faire des bandages ou pour nettoyer des plaies. En revanche, si tu as des blessures plus graves, je ne pourrai rien faire.

Elle leva la tête, un regard impassible sur le visage.

\- Callen, s'il te plait.

Il ne comprit pas. Ou plutôt, il attendait une explication plus explicite de ce qu'elle voulait.

\- S'il te plait ?

Elle garda le même visage neutre mais quelque chose dans ses yeux changea. Une lueur de peur qu'il avait rarement vu chez elle, même lorsqu'ils avaient été appelés pour des interventions périlleuses.

\- Ne m'oblige pas.

Ok. C'était bien ce qu'il craignait. Sa voix ne trahissait aucune émotion mais il sentait qu'elle n'était pas prête à céder.

\- Kens', on en a déjà parlé, souffla-t-il.

\- Je sais, acquiesça-t-elle. Mais tu pourrais peut-être me croire en te disant que ça va et aller rassurer tout le monde sans avoir eu à me… regarder.

Elle avait hésité sur le mot. Et cela confirma immédiatement ses pensées. Elle cachait un secret. Une chose était sûre, c'est qu'il ne la lâcherait désormais plus. Et tant pis s'il devait y passer toute la nuit.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour te juger, essaya-t-il de bien choisir ses phrases. Je veux seulement m'assurer, de mes propres yeux, précisa-t-il, que tu vas bien. Je ne suis même pas obligé de te soigner si tu ne le veux pas.

 _Et que tes blessures me le permettent,_ garda-t-il cette pensée pour lui afin de ne pas la décourager.

Cependant, elle ne bougea pas. Se contentant de le fixer. Attendant visiblement qu'il agisse.

Callen se trouvait de nouveau dans une impasse. Sauf qu'à l'inverse de tout à l'heure, il était seul et ne pouvait plus compter sur le soutien de Sam et de Deeks. Il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas la brusquer mais si elle continuait de résister, il faudrait bien utiliser une manière plus forte que les mots pour l'obliger. Il voulait bien admettre que rester captive pendant presque un an était difficile mais il avait du mal à concevoir qu'elle ne veuille pas se laisser soigner. D'autant que l'état de ses pieds et de ses avant-bras laissaient présager d'autres blessures.

Néanmoins, il garda sa sérénité et alla s'adosser au mur pour lui prouver que tant qu'elle ne se déciderait pas, il ne ferait rien. Mais qu'en l'occurrence, il ne la laisserait pas partir non plus.

Un silence pesant s'installa durant lequel personne ne bougea. Si Kensi était butée, Callen pouvait l'être tout autant. Et il savait pertinemment qu'elle était au courant de ce trait de caractère chez lui.

\- Pourquoi Kens' ? Se décida alors Callen à le briser.

Elle fronça des sourcils, semblant déroutée par cette question soudaine.

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi moi.

Oh. Elle s'était doutée qu'il poserait la question. Et elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu d'y répondre en toute honnêteté. A vrai dire, elle s'aperçut que parler de Deeks la mettait tout autant mal à l'aise que de lui adresser la parole de vive voix.

\- Tu es le chef d'équipe, non ? Improvisa-t-elle.

\- Et Deeks est ton partenaire.

Si elle se voulait froide, Callen semblait ne pas vouloir la ménager non plus.

\- Etait. Il ne l'est plus depuis longtemps.

Il tiqua d'un léger claquement de langue.

\- Arrête ça. Ne joue pas sur les mots, Kens'.

Sa respiration s'intensifia quelque peu et elle se mordit l'intérieur des lèvres pour essayer d'évacuer la nervosité qui la gagnait doucement. Callen n'haussait pas le ton mais elle sentait qu'il ne partirait pas avant d'avoir eu toute la vérité.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit. Pas dans l'état où je suis, murmura-t-elle alors faiblement.

Et c'était vrai. Montrer ce qu'était devenu son corps à Deeks relevait à lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas la Wonder woman qu'il avait toujours pensé. Et ça, elle ne l'acceptait pas. Dean lui avait pris sa vie et son identité. Il n'allait certainement pas lui enlever le peu de choses dont elle était fière et qui la faisait doucement sourire.

\- Pourquoi tu es venue chez lui dans ce cas ? Interrogea Callen. Tu aurais pu directement venir chez moi.

Cette question, elle était incapable d'y répondre elle-même.

\- Je ne sais pas. L'habitude sans doute.

L'agent du Ncis sourit intérieurement à cet aveu. Toujours chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Kensi venait de lui en fournir une nouvelle fois la preuve. Il avait d'ailleurs toujours cru qu'ils finiraient un jour ensemble. Maintenant qu'elle était de retour, il pouvait se permettre de le croire de nouveau…

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'il est mort d'inquiétude pour toi en ce moment ? Demanda-t-il en jouant sur ses sentiments.

Elle baissa le regard.

\- Même s'il l'est, ça ne changera rien. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache.

\- Sauf qu'il voudra savoir, lâcha-t-il doucement.

Le chef d'équipe n'était plus sûr du sujet de la conversation. Parlaient-ils toujours seulement de l'état de santé physique de la jeune femme ou aussi de son état psychologique ?

\- Callen, l'interpella-t-elle durement pour capter toute son attention, je ne veux pas qu'il sache. Tu es censé garder les choses confidentielles. Promets-moi que tout ce que tu verras ou entendras, restera entre toi et moi ?

S'il comprenait bien, elle évinçait non seulement Deeks, mais également Sam. Les choses n'allaient pas être simples à gérer. Et cette simple phrase lui confirma ses pensées. Kensi ne parlait pas seulement de ses blessures physiques. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, elle semblait prête à lui en raconter plus que ce qu'il comptait demander.

\- On n'est pas sur une enquête. Ce sont tes amis aussi. Tu ne penses pas qu'ils voudraient savoir ?

Elle resta cependant impassible.

\- Ils en sauront l'essentiel bien assez tôt.

Il l'observa attentivement, cherchant le sens caché sous ses paroles avant de pincer des lèvres.

\- Tu as l'intention de te venger, comprit-il.

\- Je ne peux pas le laisser en liberté.

\- Le ?

Elle pointa ses yeux vairons dans les siens et il y lut toute la férocité d'une lionne.

\- Dean.

Ca y est, on y était.

Ainsi, elle venait de lui communiquer le nom de celui qui l'avait retenu. De celui qui était responsable de son état et de la souffrance qu'ils avaient tous enduré pendant presque un an. Et vu l'attitude de la brune, il semblait être quelqu'un qu'elle haïssait plus que tout et qu'elle serait prête à tuer. Et elle avait de bonnes raisons de le faire.

\- Je comprends tes motivations, approuva-t-il. Mais si tu te lances toute seule dans cette quête, tu perdras.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je comptais la faire seule.

Son regard était froid. Froid et calculateur.

\- Je vois, croisa-t-il ses bras sur son torse. Hetty sera sûrement de notre côté. En revanche, je ne suis pas sûre que les hauts-dirigeants acceptent.

-Je ne compte pas demander l'aval de qui que ce soit non plus, Callen.

Son air stoïque l'étonna. Visiblement, elle avait déjà tout prévu.

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse ça clandestinement ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Ca ne sera pas la première fois.

Il souffla. Ce qu'elle lui demandait était de la folie. Certes, ils avaient déjà agi sans les autorisations mais là, c'était différent. Les circonstances étaient particulières. Ils étaient tous beaucoup trop impliqués émotionnellement.

\- Je veux participer à l'enquête G, insista-t-elle. Si on demande les autorisations, j'en n'aurai pas le droit et on me mettra sous protection rapprochée dans une maison. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

Il ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'elle insinuait en parlant de protection rapprochée mais il devait admettre qu'elle disait vrai. Si une enquête était ouverte, elle serait directement écartée. Il n'était même pas certain que l'équipe obtiendrait le droit de la mener. Cependant, sans le savoir la jeune femme venait de lui offrir une ouverture qu'il n'allait clairement pas laisser passer.

\- Tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous, dit-il sincèrement. Mais si tu veux qu'on t'aide, il va falloir nous en dire plus pour qu'on sache dans quoi on s'embarque et nous prouver que tu es capable d'enquêter avec nous sans risquer la vie des autres.

Kensi le savait pertinemment. Et c'était justement ce qu'elle avait redouté. Mais désormais, elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

\- Promets-moi que tu garderas certaines informations secrètes ?

Son regard implorait la confiance. Et même si le jeune homme aurait voulu lui accorder cette faveur, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui mentir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi précisément Kens' ? Voulut-il connaître.

Elle le fixa plusieurs secondes comme pour se donner du courage.

\- J'ai besoin de toi pour convaincre l'équipe de me suivre sans qu'ils ne connaissent la véritable raison de ma détention.

* * *

 **Alors, alors, parlons peu, parlons bien. Concernant la suite, je peux vous dire qu'elle comportera un flash-back. Pour le reste, je vous laisserai découvrir.**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine,**

 **Tanutwo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

 **Sans plus tarder, je vous livre la suite. Et finalement, elle est beaucoup plus longue que prévu. Mais ce coup-ci, je n'ai pas eu le cœur à vous la couper en deux alors profitez car j'ai longuement hésité ^^**

 **Comme vous pourrez le constater, le flash-back n'est pas dans ce chapitre mais sera dans le suivant. Le chapitre étant déjà long, je l'ai enlevé pour l'incorporer au suivant qui ne sera pas long à arriver non plus vu qu'il est déjà également presque fini.**

 **Par ailleurs, la fic va changer de rating à la prochaine publication. Elle ne sera donc plus visible en T mais en M ;)**

 **Merci pour vos lectures qui sont de plus en plus nombreuses au fil des chapitres ainsi que pour vos commentaires, vos suivies et vos favories :)**

 **Guest : Merci pour ta review :) En effet, c'est une façon de voir les choses et je suis contente que tu aimes la façon dont Callen à gérer la situation. Pour Nate, il arrivera dans plusieurs chapitres ;) Et concernant Deeks et Kensi, ils ne sont pas en couple. La raison de cette phrase sera expliquée plus tard.**

 **Julie : Merci pour ton commentaire :) Hahaha, mais même Kensi badass est humaine :P Cependant, je suis d'accord pour dire que je compte la rendre plus vulnérable qu'elle ne l'est même si j'aime son côté rebelle.**

 **/!\ Attention, mention de viol. Il n'y a rien de choquant mais je préfère prévenir tout de même pour éviter les ennuis ;)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Callen la fixa attentivement, un air sérieux et réfléchi sur le visage. Semblant analyser toutes les possibilités. Ce qu'elle venait de lui demander ne lui ressemblait pas et n'était pas logique si elle voulait qu'ils l'aident à coincer le responsable de son enlèvement. Il savait qu'elle ne se dévoilait que rarement mais elle n'aurait jamais caché des informations qui auraient pu nuire au bon déroulement d'une enquête. Et encore moins après les évènements durant sa « vengeance personnelle » concernant la mort de son père. Elle avait pu constater qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux et qu'ils étaient tous prêts à la soutenir même si elle ne prenait pas les meilleures décisions pour sa sécurité. Il était donc étrange qu'elle veuille mentir en sachant les répercussions que cela allaient entrainer. D'autant plus quand les entraînant dans sa _nouvelle_ _vengeance_ , elle risquait leurs vies également.

\- T'es sérieuse ?

Il avait posé la question d'une voix posée mais ferme. Comme pour la faire réagir et lui ouvrir les yeux. Tout en lui faisant croire qu'il n'était pas contre mais qu'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle savait dans quoi elle s'embarquait avant de s'engager. Et qu'elle y avait bien réfléchi.

\- Parfaitement sérieuse, l'informa-t-elle d'une voix sûre.

Visiblement, elle n'en démordrait pas. Soit ses émotions influençaient son jugement, soit elle avait oublié la signification du mot « équipe » et ce qu'il représentait.

\- Très bien, donna-t-il son accord. Tu veux qu'on la joue comment ?

Lui donner le choix était sans nul doute la meilleure option. Il voulait qu'elle se rende compte par elle-même que ce n'était pas envisageable. Tout du moins à long terme. Et que le mieux était donc de révéler la vérité dès le début afin que tout le monde ait toutes les cartes en main. Néanmoins, l'attitude de Kensi lui disait qu'encore une fois elle risquait d'être compliqué à convaincre.

\- Je fournis l'adresse, les codes pour entrer, les noms des personnes impliqués ainsi que les armes qu'ils ont à dispositions. La seule chose qu'on garde secrète est ce que Dean a fait de moi.

Elle se voilait la face. Lourdement. Si elle croyait que personne ne lui poserait de questions, elle se trompait. Et encore plus en s'imaginant qu'un dossier serait ouvert sans avoir les détails de sa captivité. Il ne voulait en aucun cas la contrarier mais il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence.

\- C'est infaisable Kens', déclara-t-il calmement après plusieurs secondes. Tu connais les procédures et tu connais l'équipe. Ils exigeront de savoir.

La constatation étant révélée, l'atmosphère de la pièce s'alourdie subitement. Passant d'embarrassante à glaciale. Tout comme le regard de la jeune femme qui avait pris un revirement à mille degrés et qui semblait désormais prêt à lancer des éclairs.

Elle inspira bruyamment comme pour digérer la nouvelle qu'elle n'acceptait vraisemblablement pas et qui lui changea le visage en une détermination farouche.

\- Il m'a violé Callen, planta-t-elle ses yeux vairons emplis de haine dans les siens. Plusieurs fois. Et à chaque fois, je ressentais le même dégoût. Autant à son égard qu'envers moi-même. Pourtant, je suis là, en ta présence, prête à te raconter les humiliations que j'ai pu subir et à te montrer un corps que je ne reconnais plus et dont j'ai honte. Alors ne vient pas me dire que c'est infaisable.

Même s'il s'y attendait, le choc d'un tel aveu l'ébranla. D'autant qu'elle n'y était pas passée par quatre chemins pour lui avouer contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé. Mais l'entendre dire de sa bouche fut beaucoup plus dur à encaisser qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ce qui n'était qu'une simple supposition se transformait en réalité. Une réalité d'horreur. Il ne pouvait pas se mettre à sa place mais il connaissait suffisamment la jeune femme pour savoir que de tels affronts l'avaient touché profondément et qu'elle devait se haïr de l'avoir laissé faire. La culpabilité de ne pas avoir été là pour la protéger, l'envahit soudain. A tel point qu'il fut reconnaissant au mur de le soutenir.

\- Kens', souffla-t-il. Je suis dé…

Elle fronça les sourcils de colère.

\- Non, l'arrêta-t-elle durement. Tais-toi. Arrêtez avec votre pitié, fit-elle allusion à Deeks également. La seule chose que je te demande c'est de m'aider. S'il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai appris pendant ma captivité c'est qu'avec de la volonté, rien n'est infaisable Callen. Alors fais en sorte qu'ils n'en sachent rien.

Sa dureté étonna le jeune homme. Elle semblait à la fois fragile et sur le point de craquer, mais également forte et prête à tout pour se venger.

\- T'as conscience que ça va révéler de l'exploit ?

La brune hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Elle en avait parfaitement conscience.

\- Ok, se passa-t-il une main dans les cheveux.

Il aurait voulu la convaincre du contraire mais la confiance qu'elle lui accordait à cet instant le poussait à abdiquer. Elle lui demandait de la couvrir. Et c'est ce qu'il ferait. Il l'avait déjà abandonné une fois. Il était hors de question qu'il le fasse une deuxième fois.

\- On va réfléchir ensemble à un plan plausible, lui montra-t-il qu'il était définitivement de son côté. Mais tu connais tout le monde aussi bien que moi. Tu ne pourras leur cacher la vérité indéfiniment.

Certes, elle le savait. Mais plus tard ils le découvriraient mieux elle s'en porterait. Elle ne serait pas à l'aise si tout le monde savait comment elle avait dû se comporter. A ce souvenir, elle serra les poings et baissa le regard. De rage ou de honte, elle n'arrivait plus à faire la différence.

Apercevant son geste, Callen comprit immédiatement qu'elle ne lui avait raconté qu'une petite partie de ce qu'elle avait vécu. L'estomac du chef d'équipe se souleva alors. Il avait du mal à imaginer ce qui pouvait être pire. Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien de plus, il décida de passer outre et de faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Mais il restait bien décidé à revenir sur le sujet quand il la sentirait prête.

\- Montre-moi tes pieds Kensi, vint-il alors s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Changer de sujet était le mieux à faire. L'émotion présente était étouffante et il fallait renouveler l'air.

Surprise de le voir si près et d'une telle demande, la jeune femme sembla hésiter. L'observant avec une pointe de méfiance avant de finalement se résigner. Elle avait suffisamment résisté comme ça. D'autant que la gentillesse dans le regard du chef d'équipe était sincère. Cependant, ses gestes étaient lents, signe évident qu'elle n'était pas enchantée de le faire mais qu'elle octroyait tout de même sa confiance.

Rassuré de la voir enfin capituler, Callen s'empara du matériel. Le soulagement de pouvoir lui prodiguer les premiers soins le réconfortait. Il n'avait pas été présent pendant un an mais il était là maintenant. Et il se faisait la promesse qu'il ne laisserait plus rien lui arriver.

D'un coup d'œil méticuleux, il inspecta les différentes écorchures, remarquant que les plus vilaines se trouvaient sous ses pieds. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu tenir debout aussi longtemps pendant qu'ils essayaient de la convaincre de se laisser soigner. Et comment elle avait pu leur tenir tête alors que la douleur devait se propager dans son corps.

\- Ce sont eux qui t'ont fait ça ? Commença-t-il à désinfecter les plaies.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Non. Je n'avais pas de chaussures quand j'ai réussi… à m'enfuir, baissa-t-elle le ton. Et je ne me suis pas arrêtée pour en chercher. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient abîmés à ce point avant de m'être reposée.

Callen ne fit pas de remarque. Se contentant de continuer à inspecter et soigner ses blessures.

\- L'adrénaline fait des miracles.

Il ne connaissait pas les détails de son évasion mais il était certain que sans ça, elle n'aurait pas réussi à parcourir la distance qui la séparait de la maison de Deeks.

Kensi approuva d'un simple hochement de tête.

L'agent remarqua qu'elle ne montrait aucune douleur face aux soins, aucune grimace, restant parfaitement impassible. Seul le frottement de ses mains sur ses chevilles la fit frémir très légèrement. Les cicatrices des liens qui l'avaient enserré longtemps et si souvent étaient toujours présentes et la jeune femme doutait qu'elles ne partent un jour.

\- Tu ne pourras sans doute pas mettre de chaussures avant une petite semaine, ne commenta pas Callen, se doutant des circonstances dans lesquelles elle avait dû les obtenir.

Kensi remercia intérieurement son silence. Son professionnalisme était une qualité qu'elle avait toujours appréciée chez lui.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi douloureux que ça peut paraître.

\- Certains endroits ont l'air d'être sensibles, la contredit-il. Surtout sous tes pieds.

\- C'est vrai, confirma-t-elle. Mais c'est supportable.

Callen fronça des sourcils. Il la savait du genre à minimiser ses sentiments mais son intuition lui disait qu'actuellement ce n'était pas ce qu'elle tentait de faire.

\- Tu n'es plus obligée de te montrer forte Kens'.

Un éclair de détresse passa furtivement dans ses yeux avant de reprendre leur froideur d'origine et Callen sut qu'il avait vu juste.

\- Si. Justement.

Il constata qu'elle avait répondu d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Mais pas de peur. Plus de rage.

Il ne connaissait pas les raisons de ce revirement d'émotion mais il était persuadé que cela avait un lien avec le secret qu'elle lui cachait.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à retirer ton t-shirt ? Jugea-t-il bon de continuer son examen pendant qu'elle y était encore disposée.

Son visage se ferma instantanément à ses paroles et il crut qu'elle allait de nouveau faire de la résistance. Au lieu de quoi, elle lui fit un non de la tête avant de se déshabiller entièrement. L'étonnement de la trouver seins nus avec un simple boxer dû se lire sur son visage car elle baissa le regard.

\- Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, Deeks n'a pas de soutien-gorge dans ses placards… Et je n'en avais pas… enfin j'avais juste un peignoir en arrivant ici… Je ne pensais pas que vous me forceriez… à ça.

\- Ca ne fait rien Kensi, la rassura-t-il.

A vrai dire, il n'était pas gêné pour lui mais pour elle. Il lui avait simplement demandé d'enlever son t-shirt pour éviter qu'elle ne se sente _agressée_ et avait compté procéder par étape pour la mettre plus à l'aise. Au lieu de quoi, elle avait retiré le haut et le bas comme si cela ne lui faisait rien. Comme si c'était devenu une habitude. Et c'était justement ce qui l'effrayait. Elle n'avait pas l'attitude d'une personne souhaitant en finir au plus vite.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoique ce soit, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur son corps. Il contempla avec stupéfaction et horreur les ecchymoses diverses qui la recouvraient, les marques plus ou moins profondes parsemées un peu partout sur son corps et surtout le tatouage représentant les initiales DE et la trace de brûlure propre et nette en forme d'alliance dissimulés juste au dessus du boxer qu'elle avait emprunté à Deeks.

Il n'était pas difficile à imaginer ce qu'elle avait dû endurer.

\- Tu te sens comment ?

La réponse fusa.

\- Nerveuse.

C'était sûrement la réaction la plus franche qu'elle avait depuis le début et il comprit qu'elle était passée à un niveau supérieur d'aveu. Cependant, ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Il avait voulu savoir physiquement comment elle allait. Mais il n'insista pas. Contrairement à ses pieds, elle n'avait pas menti en disant que c'était de vieilles blessures. Aucune ne méritait de traitement particulier, excepté peut-être de la crème cicatrisante pour ses poignets et ses chevilles même s'il doutait que cela agisse vu la profondeur des marques laissées.

Quelque peu rassuré sur son état physique, Callen nota dans un coin de son cerveau qu'il lui faudrait appeler Nate de toute urgence. La jeune femme allait devoir se confier et vu son attitude envers Deeks, il n'était pas certain qu'elle en fasse son confident.

Les blessures psychologiques étaient souvent les plus longues à réparer et Kensi n'échapperait pas à cette règle. Même si évidemment elle ne l'avouerait pas de son plein gré.

Respectueux, il se détourna pour qu'elle se rhabille avant de la fixer intensément. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres et en tant qu'agent, il se devait de la poser. Peu importe qui était la personne en face de lui.

\- Kens', commença-t-il doucement. Je sais que le moment est mal choisi mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Est-ce que tu as fourni des informations sur le Ncis pendant que tu étais prisonnière ?

La question sembla la perturber et une lueur de trahison se dessina dans ses yeux.

\- Que je fasse partie du Ncis n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait.

II ne lâcha pas du regard, attendant qu'elle complète sa réponse. Mais son attitude avait changé. Elle semblait avoir mis une barrière invisible entre elle et lui. Ou plutôt entre son esprit et son corps. Cependant, l'agent du Ncis devait obtenir des précisions. Si une menace se préparait il devait immédiatement en avertir quelqu'un.

\- Donc il ne t'a posé aucune question ? Insista-t-il. Il ne t'a rien demandé qui pourrait compromettre la sécurité du territoire ?

Même si cela le gênait de l'interroger, il y était obligé. Quand un agent était torturé, il l'était souvent pour obtenir des renseignements. Et il savait qu'intérieurement Kensi comprenait son point de vue et les raisons qui le poussaient à agir ainsi.

\- Non. Et même s'il l'avait fait, je n'aurai rien dit.

Callen pinça des lèvres. Il ne voulait en aucun cas remettre en cause la loyauté de la brune. Aucune personne n'était immunisée contre la douleur mais la capacité à l'endurer variait selon les mentalités. Et la mentalité de Kensi était celle d'une battante. Elle aurait sans doute préféré mourir plutôt que de mettre en danger la population et son équipe.

\- Je sais, affirma-t-il pour lui prouver qu'il avait une totale confiance en elle.

Cependant l'attitude de la jeune femme contrastait radicalement avec celle qu'elle avait adoptée quelques minutes pus tôt. La ramener dans la période de sa captivité semblait l'avoir déconcertée.

\- S'il ne voulait pas d'informations, qu'est-ce qu'il attendait de toi alors ? Interrogea-t-il pour la garder « consciente ».

Il savait que sa question n'était pas appropriée. Mais si elle voulait qu'il l'aide, il fallait qu'il sache réellement ce qui s'était passé. De façon à ce qu'elle ait au moins un allié face aux autres membres.

Elle sembla hésiter. Même si son esprit semblait étrangement ailleurs, elle restait mettre de ses paroles. Pesant apparemment le pour et le contre. Puis son corps se contracta durement avant de frissonner.

\- Il voulait faire de moi une soumise, serra-t-elle les dents, le regard loin pour ne pas avoir à affronter Callen.

Cette réponse le prit au dépourvu.

\- Une soumise ?

\- Un jouet. Une esclave sexuelle qui répondrait à toutes les exigences possibles.

Il voulut répondre. Mais il s'en trouva incapable. Ne sachant pas quoi dire lorsqu'il sentit son cœur se serrer.

Il comprenait désormais pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que Deeks et l'équipe soit au courant. Et pourquoi elle avait autant résisté pour se faire examiner. Il n'ignorait pas que dans ce milieu, un « dressage » permettait aux dominants de façonner leur partenaire à leurs exigences. Sauf qu'en général, les deux partis étaient consentants et libres d'arrêter n'importe quand. Bien évidemment, Kensi n'avait pas du avoir cette chance. Et la connaissant, il se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas dû se laisser faire docilement. Les traces sur son corps étaient là pour en témoigner. Ce qu'il avait pris pour de la torture était en fait des preuves de sa résistance et de la folie d'un homme.

\- Je suppose que tu lui as donné du fil à retordre, réussit-il simplement à articuler.

Lui dire qu'il était désolé n'aurait rimé à rien. Ce n'était apparemment pas des excuses qu'elle attendait mais de l'aide pour se venger et du soutien. Même si ça, elle ne l'admettait pas concrètement.

Le regard dans le vague, Kensi revint de ses pensées, les yeux étrangement rougis par le fait de vouloir se contenir.

\- Au départ oui, marqua-t-elle un temps de pause. Après, j'ai réussi à me bloquer émotionnellement. Et j'ai commencé à lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

* * *

 **Clap clap de fin de chapitre en espérant qu'il vous ait plu.**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine,**

 **Tanutwo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

 **Je sais, je sais, cela fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas posté. Je vais donc commencer par vous en expliquer la raison avant de faire mon blabla habituel. Depuis fin Octobre, j'ai élu domicile en Australie. Comme vous devez vous en douter, je ne reste donc pas souvent le soir chez moi pour écrire. Ce qui fait que j'ai beaucoup de mal à trouver du temps pour écrire. Quoiqu'il en soit, il y aura toujours des suites même si elles n'arriveront pas souvent. Je m'en excuse d'avance et si cela peut vous rassurer, je rentre en France dans un an ;)**

 **Maintenant, pour passer à la fic, comme vous pouvez le remarquer, je l'ai mise en Rating M. Certains contenus de ce chapitre peuvent choquer ou perturber. Vous voilà prévenus ;)**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires, follows, fav' et lectures. j'apprécie beaucoup :)**

 **Julie : Merci beaucoup :) Pour les réponses, il faudra encore patienter un peu mais en effet, il y en aura et elles arriveront au fur et à mesure des chapitres ;)**

 **Guest : Merci beaucoup :) Hahaha, oui il vaut mieux pour eux ^^**

 **Lola : Merci, contente d'accueillir une nouvelle lectrice :)**

 **Guest : La voici ;)**

 **Je vous souhaite désormais une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 _Toujours attachée dans le « moulin », Kensi regardait avec mépris Dean approcher la cuillère de sa bouche. Et même si elle détestait le fait de se laisser nourrir, elle préférait de loin cette méthode à celle qu'il avait utilisée la veille et qui lui avait donné le sentiment de contrôler encore moins sa vie qu'à cet instant. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui montrer tout son mécontentement au travers de son regard haineux._

 _\- J'apprécie votre effort. Vraiment, déclara-t-il sans se soucier des yeux assassins qui le détaillaient. Certes, vous n'y mettez pas toute la bonne volonté du monde mais c'est un début. Dans un an se sera devenue une habitude et vous ne penserez même plus à l'avilissement que cela vous procure._

 _Sa voix était sûre et sereine. Visiblement convaincu de ses propos qui étaient pourtant à l'opposé de ce que Kensi pensait._

 _\- Dans un an, si vous avez de la chance vous serez en prison, riposta-t-elle pour lui prouver qu'elle n'était toujours pas prête à céder._

 _Il sourit. D'un sourire qui prouvait à la jeune femme qu'il avait compris le sous-entendu de sa phrase._

 _\- Et s'il s'avère que je n'ai pas de chance ?_

 _Cette question, posée avec un certain intérêt, confirma à la brune qu'il connaissait d'avance la réponse. Néanmoins, elle ne se démonta pas._

 _\- Si vous n'en avez pas ? Planta-t-elle ses yeux dans les siens pour donner plus de conviction à ses paroles. Vous serez mort, étouffé par vos propres couilles._

 _Il n'était plus question de mâcher ses mots. Elle avait déjà remarqué qu'il aimait la provocation autant que la soumission. A défaut de lui donner l'un, elle pouvait sans contexte lui donner l'autre._

 _Cependant, il ne réagit pas comme elle l'avait pensé. Elle s'attendait à une réplique emplie de reproche ou de colère qui aurait de nouveau appuyé sur sa condition de prisonnière. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta simplement d'hocher les épaules et d'émettre un nouveau petit sourire en coin._

 _Soit il se moquait, soit il la sous-estimait. Dans les deux cas, cela ne fit qu'accroître sa rage envers lui._

 _\- Vous pensez que je n'en serai pas capable ? Durcit-elle son visage._

 _\- Au contraire, alla-t-il poser le bol sur la seule commode de la pièce. Je vous en pense parfaitement capable. Et c'est justement ce qui m'amuse._

 _Même si Kensi avait décidé de changer peu à peu son comportement afin de « tromper » Dean, elle ne put s'empêcher de répliquer. Après tout, changer trop radicalement aurait été suspect. Il était essentiel de prendre son temps. Mais à cet instant, elle n'était pas sûre de réussir à s'abaisser ne serait-ce qu'une fois devant lui._

 _\- Vous ne devriez pas._

 _Elle avait dit cette phrase d'un ton neutre mais son visage était aussi menaçant qu'un dragon s'apprêtant à cracher son feu._

 _Il la fixa. Le regard vide de toute émotion, comme pour lui montrer qu'elle ne l'impressionnait aucunement._

 _\- M'amuser de vos paroles ? Interrogea-t-il alors avec un sarcasme non dissimulé. Et pourquoi je ne devrais pas ? Vous êtes sous mon contrôle et jamais je ne permettrais qu'une telle chose se produise, se positionna-t-il devant elle de toute sa hauteur. Et si vous voulez mon avis, il vaut mieux que je m'en amuse plutôt que l'inverse._

 _Elle ne cilla pas. Même si les paroles de Dean se révélaient effrayantes quand on connaissait la personnalité sombre qui l'habitait._

 _\- Croyez-moi, le jour où je mettrais mes menaces à exécution, vous n'aurez rien vu venir._

 _Le visage fermé, il fronça dangereusement des sourcils d'une façon qui fit frémir légèrement la jeune femme._

 _\- Vous semblez ne pas avoir encore tout compris donc je vais être plus clair, parla-t-il avec dureté. J'ai l'autorisation de faire ce que je veux de vous. Y compris vous tuer. Vous n'êtes pas indispensable à mon client et vous l'êtes encore moins pour moi. Votre vie importe donc peu et il ne tient qu'à vous de la garder. Menacez-moi encore une fois de la sorte et les conséquences pourraient en être dramatiques._

 _Kensi savait qu'elle aurait dû s'arrêter là. Elle avait suffisamment étudié Dean pour savoir qu'il commençait à perdre patience et qu'il n'était jamais bon de le pousser à bout. Mais son côté rebelle ne l'entendait visiblement pas de cette façon._

 _\- C'est tout de suite moins drôle quand il s'agit de sa personne n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Cette simple phrase fit chuter la température de plusieurs degrés et marqua la fin définitive du « jeu ». Le visage sombre, Dean s'approcha jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa captive avant de la contempler sans un mot. Froidement._

 _La respiration coupée, elle ne lui fit néanmoins pas le plaisir de baisser les yeux. Pourtant, la lueur de dureté qui animait son regard aurait refroidi n'importe quel volcan en ébullition._

 _Avec la lenteur d'un prédateur, il approcha sa tête de l'oreille de la jeune femme, intérieurement ravi de la sentir se tendre et appréhender la suite quand il commença à frôler son corps de ses doigts._

 _\- Vous trouvez ça drôle vous ? Lui souffla-t-il dangereusement._

 _Ses yeux fermés ainsi que ses mâchoires crispées lui donnèrent la réponse. Et il s'en délecta. A force de jouer avec le feu, elle finirait bien par comprendre qu'elle serait la seule perdante à la fin de la partie. Et tant pis, si pour ça il devait changer ses méthodes de travail. La patience et la douceur n'étaient pas toujours les meilleures solutions._

 _\- A moins que vous ne préfériez ça ? Enfonça-t-il sans préavis et brutalement un doigt à l'intérieur de Kensi, lui arrachant un grognement de surprise et de douleur devant la violence employée._

 _Ce geste était plus symbolique que destiné à lui procurer de la souffrance. Et au vu de la grimace qu'elle affichait la seconde d'après, il sut qu'il avait visé juste._

 _\- Bien. Maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention, remettons les choses dans leur contexte, fit-il de légers mouvements pour lui rappeler qu'elle était à sa merci. Je me fiche royalement de vos pensées, comme je me fiche de vos menaces. Il faut que vous compreniez que je vais vous baiser. Avec ou sans votre accord, de toutes les manières possibles et avec des objets que vous n'auriez jamais imaginé même dans vos fantasmes les plus fous. Mettez-vous bien ça dans le crâne Blye. La seule chose que j'épargnerai sera votre jolie bouche, passa-t-il un doigt dessus de sa main libre. Je n'ai pas envie de finir amputé._

 _Si elle n'avait pas eu la certitude qu'il pourrait faire bien pire que maintenant, elle lui aurait rigolé au nez. Il avait parfaitement raison de se méfier. Elle n'aurait pas hésité un instant à se servir de ses dents dès que l'occasion se serait présentée. Néanmoins, malgré l'effroi qui l'habitait, elle puisa dans son courage pour lui rappeler sa manière de voir les choses._

 _\- Vous pourrez toujours essayer, jamais je ne me plierai à vos exigences et jamais je ne me laisserai faire._

 _Sa voix manquait cruellement de conviction. Mais elle n'aurait pas réussi à faire mieux. Pas avec la menace muette d'avoir plus d'un doigt à l'intérieur d'elle qui planait au-dessus de sa tête._

 _\- Ca je le sais déjà vu que vous ne cessez de me le répéter, s'exclama-t-il. Si vous voulez un bon conseil, vous feriez mieux de vous préparer mentalement à demain soir car si vous restez dans le même état d'esprit que maintenant, vous risquez d'avoir mal, se retira-t-il avant de partir d'un pas satisfait._

Les yeux fixés droit devant elle, Kensi sentait les larmes lui picoter les yeux et marqua un arrêt dans son récit pour ne pas craquer. Le fait de se replonger des mois en arrière lui donnait la désagréable impression de revivre sa captivité depuis le début. Elle s'était efforcée de tout oublier au fur et à mesure pour ne pas sombrer dans la dépression et aujourd'hui elle devait déterrer ses souvenirs et les laisser revenir à la surface. Et elle détestait ça. C'était franchement plus dure que ce qu'elle avait imaginé….

\- Il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins et je n'ai jamais envisagé de céder, finit-elle par continuer. Il m'avait expliqué ce qu'il attendait de moi et ce n'était donc pas une découverte. Mais quand j'ai compris qu'il comptait de nouveau abuser de moi le soir suivant, j'ai paniqué et j'ai ten…

Sa voix se coupa brutalement, submergée par l'émotion de raconter cette partie à son ancien chef d'équipe.

\- Et tu as essayé de t'enfuir, finit-il à sa place dans un murmure.

Elle hocha la tête, tout en se mordant l'intérieur des lèvres.

\- J'avais déjà essayé trois fois avant, lui apprit-elle. La quatrième a été celle de trop. J'ai agis précipitamment en sachant que je n'avais aucune issue. Mais j'ai quand même voulu tenter lorsqu'un des gardes m'a détaché pour que je puisse aller aux toilettes… Et je l'ai amèrement regretté...

\- _Quatrième tentative, déclara Dean avec mauvaiseté. Vous êtes encore plus butée que ce que je pensais._

 _Attachée, les jambes écartées sur le lit où elle avait été prisonnière la première fois dans le « bureau » de Dean, Kensi attendait avec angoisse, la sanction tomber. Le fait qu'il ne la ramène pas au « moulin » ne lui laissait présager rien de bon et l'inquiétude mélangée à sa colère devait forcément se lire sur son visage._

 _\- Butée, bornée et inconsciente, énuméra-t-il avec énervement. En quelle langue il faut vous parler pour que vous compreniez que tout est sécurisé ?_

 _Le cœur battant et la respiration sifflante, Kensi ne répondit rien. Cela n'aurait fait qu'aggraver son cas et d'ailleurs, il n'attendait sûrement aucune réponse._

 _\- Je n'espérais franchement pas en arriver là mais vous ne me laissez plus le choix, se retourna-t-il vers sa commode._

 _Positionné devant, l'agent féminin ne pouvait voir ce que Dean trafiquait. Son cœur s'emballa de nouveau et son angoisse monta d'un cran quand elle le vit revenir avec un tuyau accroché à une poche vide._

 _Les yeux grands ouverts, elle le fixa avec terreur alors qu'elle tentait, en désespoir de cause, de tirer une nouvelle fois sur ses liens._

 _\- Deux fois sur quatre c'était pendant que vous étiez conduite aux toilettes que vous avez tenté de vous enfuir, lui fit-il remarquer. J'ai décidé de remédier aux problèmes._

 _Une sonde. De tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer comme « punition », elle n'avait jamais pensé à celle-ci. Et le regretta franchement. Enervée contre elle-même et contre la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle détourna brusquement la tête en se maudissant intérieurement. Et en haïssant son ravisseur de toutes ses forces._

 _\- Deux semaines sous mon étroite surveillance devrait vous calmer, annonça-t-il tout en lubrifiant l'extrémité._

 _Décidée à garder le silence, la jeune femme ne dit rien mais avala sa salive difficilement. Deux semaines. Cela représentait une éternité. En plus de l'humiliation, elle savait déjà que ses muscles ne supporteraient pas l'immobilisation et qu'ils la feraient souffrir rapidement en s'engourdissant._

 _Plaçant une main au niveau du ventre de Kensi, Dean la ramena à la réalité et il sentit sous ses doigts son corps se raidir aussitôt. Jusqu'alors, il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'avoir recours à ce genre de procédé avec aucune des filles qu'il avait pu « dresser ». Mais l'attitude rebelle de la jeune femme était telle qu'il allait devoir utiliser des méthodes à la hauteur de sa résistance._

 _\- J'espère sincèrement que cette leçon vous suffira, inséra-t-il alors la sonde sous le visage crispé mais coléreux de la brune. Je commence à en avoir marre de me battre sans cesse avec vous._

 _De nouveau, Kensi garda le silence malgré la haine qu'elle ressentait envers lui. S'il voulait jouer au plus malin, elle aussi le pouvait. Mais cela ne sembla pas le perturber plus que ça. Il paraissait même satisfait de son comportement._

 _\- Vous verrez, vous vous habituerez rapidement à la sonde. En revanche, je doute que vous appréciez le lavage anal. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus plaisant à faire mais je crois bien que c'est encore plus désagréable pour la personne qui le subit._

 _Elle ferma instantanément les yeux, des larmes de rage menaçant de couler. Il voulait la briser. Elle en avait parfaitement conscience. Ce qu'elle avait du mal à accepter, c'était le fait qu'il finirait par y arriver à un moment ou à un autre… Et qu'elle n'était plus sûre de pouvoir garder la totale maitrise de ses actions._

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, pour ce chapitre. Comme vous pourrez le constater, certains flashbacks seront plus crus que d'autres. Je conseille donc à celles ou ceux qui n'aiment pas trop ça, d'arrêter maintenant la lecture qui restait jusqu'à maintenant plutôt soft ;)**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine,**

 **Tanutwo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **Alors je sais, je suis IMPARDONNABLE. Pour tout vous dire, même moi, j'ai du mal à me pardonner. Si, si, je vous assure. J'avais sincèrement envie de poster ce chapitre plus tôt... qu'aujourd'hui. Mais j'ai fait plein de choses et comme d'habitude, pas le temps d'écrire la fin et de l'améliorer dans des délais raisonnables. Après, l'important n'est-il pas de voir que la suite est (enfin) postée ? *Petit sourire angélique***

 **Comme d'habitude également, je vous remercie pour votre lecture ainsi que pour vos reviews et je comprendrais ceux qui ont "lâché" cette fic vu le délai d'attente ;)**

 **Julie : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Moi non plus je n'imaginais pas cette scène avec un autre personnage ^^**

 **Je vous laisse désormais à la lecture qui vous verrez prend un tournant dans la véritable attitude de Kensi ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Terrassé entre dégoût, compassion et haine, Callen avait gardé son visage aussi impassible que possible face aux confessions de la jeune femme. Se contentant d'observer avec une profonde admiration intérieure le courage de Kensi à lui dévoiler de tels secrets. Lui montrer à quel point ses propos l'affectait et combien il aurait tué lui-même son tortionnaire s'il se trouvait devant lui en cet instant, lui semblait une mauvaise idée. Et inconvenant, vu les circonstances. Cela devait être suffisamment dur pour elle, il n'était pas question qu'il la mette plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne devait déjà l'être. Surtout pas après l'effort considérable qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Il ne savait d'ailleurs comment réagir. La brusquer risquait de ne plus la faire parler mais la réconforter n'était pas non plus une solution, car au vu de ses réactions antérieures, elle n'attendait aucune pitié. Cependant, ses émotions se livraient une bataille acharnée et il luttait férocement pour ne pas aller la prendre dans ses bras. Chose qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle accepte après avoir été forcée à replonger dans ses souvenirs douloureux.

\- Kensi…

A défaut de pouvoir s'approcher, il choisit la prudence de rester à sa place et d'engager de nouveau la conversation afin de briser le silence qui s'était installé. Mais comme il s'y attendait, la jeune femme ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Non, ne dis rien, l'arrêta-t-elle durement.

La tête baissée depuis son deuxième récit, cette dernière releva alors ses yeux rougis par l'émotion vers son ancien chef d'équipe.

\- Je dois participer à l'enquête Callen, déclara-t-elle avec un regard aussi déterminé que rouge sur le visage. Il doit mourir. Je veux qu'il meurt tu m'entends, insista-t-elle sur sa personne. Et de ma main. Pas d'un agent inconnu. Et pas par un de vous trois. Par moi. Par moi et personne d'autre. Je sais que ce n'est pas le but et qu'étant un ancien agent je ne devrais pas penser ça mais je ne veux pas qu'il survive. Il n'en a pas le droit.

Callen la dévisagea. Ce sentiment de vengeance il l'avait déjà connu au cours de sa vie. Et il le comprenait parfaitement. Ce qu'avait vécu la jeune femme, il ne pouvait l'envisager tant il lui était difficile de l'imaginer dans cette situation. Pourtant cela lui était arrivé. Alors si lui-même souhaitait la mort de ce Dean, il concevait très bien qu'elle le veuille aussi. Et de manière beaucoup plus intense.

\- Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision Kens', la rassura-t-il. Tu participeras à l'enquête. Et ce, même si pour ça je dois démissionner sans aucune chance de réintégrer mon poste. Tu as ma parole.

Kensi ne le montra pas, mais cette phrase la toucha profondément. Elle connaissait l'attachement de Callen pour son travail. Et il était prêt à tout perdre pour elle. Bien sûr, elle s'était doutée qu'il l'aiderait. Mais pas de manière aussi personnelle. Dean lui avait retiré l'importance qu'elle pouvait avoir aux yeux des gens. Lui rappelant sans cesse qu'elle n'était rien et qu'il pourrait la tuer si l'envie lui prenait. Alors, devant tant d'investissement et de gentillesse de sa part, son cœur se serra. Elle avait disparu de sa vie pendant presque un an et il était prêt à tout pour qu'elle puisse accomplir sa vengeance. C'était plus que ce qu'elle attendait. Et beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle demandait. Surtout après ce qu'elle envisageait réellement de faire… Et qu'elle ne comptait pas lui révéler avant de se retrouver devant Dean en personne.

Toutefois, bien qu'elle se soit promis de garder cela secret, elle avait désormais le sentiment de le trahir si elle ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. Il agissait sincèrement. Elle devait en faire de même. Quitte à ce qu'il la considère de monstre par la suite, qu'il la traite de folle ou qu'il essaye de la dissuader.

\- Callen…, capta-t-elle son attention. Je ne t'ai pas dit toute la vérité.

Elle marqua une pause pour inspirer et se donner du courage.

\- Je ne veux pas simplement qu'il meurt, lâcha-t-elle. Je veux qu'il souffre, lui confia-t-elle d'une voix dure. Comme j'ai pu souffrir et comme il a dû en faire souffrir d'autres. Je veux que sa mort soit lente. Qu'il la voit arriver. Et qu'il me supplie de l'épargner comme j'ai pu le supplier de ne pas m'infliger son choix de vie. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait une mort douce et rapide. Il ne la mérite pas.

Surpris par ses propos, le jeune homme la fixa intensément. La hargne et la violence cachées derrière ses paroles ne lui ressemblaient pas. Elle était parfois impulsive sous le coup de l'émotion ou quand des personnes proches étaient impliquées, ça il le savait. L'enquête sur la mort de son père lui avait montré un visage différent de la jeune femme. Plus tenace, plus impliqué, prête à tout mais toujours juste dans le dénouement. Là, il avait à faire à une Kensi qui lui était étrangère. Plus féroce. Plus indifférente. Insensible. Sans cœur. Une Kensi dont il ignorait totalement l'existence. Et qui l'aurait effrayé si elle n'avait pas été dans son camp.

Cependant, il n'était pas là pour la juger. Sa captivité l'avait changé, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Personne ne ressortait inchangé face à l'enfermement, aux tortures physiques et morales, à la solitude. Si cela permettait de la soulager, il ne serait pas celui qui l'en priverait.

\- Tu agiras comme bon te sembleras, lui assura-t-il. Je ne ferais rien pour t'en empêcher.

Elle ne dit pas un mot, mais ses yeux reconnaissants parlèrent pour elle. Callen n'attendait de toute manière aucun remerciement verbal. S'il avait seulement supposé de ne pas le faire, elle aurait pris la fuite afin de l'accomplir sans eux, il en était certain. Et même si son travail consistait à arrêter les criminels, celui-là avait fait vivre l'enfer à un membre de son équipe qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur. La manière dont il allait mourir lui importait peu. Néanmoins, une question lui brûlait maintenant les lèvres.

\- Kensi, l'interpella-t-il. Si tu avais eu le choix, tu serais quand même venue nous trouver ?

Demander une telle chose n'enchantait pas Callen. Simplement, il devait connaître les réelles motivations de la jeune femme quant à leur implication dans sa vengeance. Elle avait visiblement déjà tout prévu et cela ne l'étonnait pas. Il la connaissait suffisamment. Cependant, savoir si elle allait l'écouter ou si elle allait se buter à garder ses plans tout au long de l'enquête lui était primordial pour la suite.

\- Tu crois quoi ? Fronça-t-elle des sourcils. Que ça m'enchante de vous inclure dans cette affaire ?

Cette simple phrase lui confirma ce qu'il pensait déjà. Elle ne changerait pas les plans qu'elle avait en tête même s'ils s'avéraient mauvais ou dangereux.

\- Je ne crois rien du tout Kens', déclara-t-il calmement. Je pose simplement une question.

La respiration légèrement plus rapide, elle planta son regard dur dans le sien.

\- Si j'avais eu une autre alternative que vous, je l'aurai choisi sans hésiter. Satisfait ?

Et au vu du ton employé, il était clair qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

Si au début il avait cru qu'elle faisait simplement sa tête de caboche en se rebellant, il commençait à croire qu'une nouvelle personnalité beaucoup plus sombre et manipulatrice de Kensi avait pris possession de son corps. Réussissant à sauter d'une humeur à une autre avec une facilité déconcertante et réussissant ainsi à tromper son interlocuteur pour l'amener là où il veut.

Du peu qu'elle lui avait raconté, il ne pouvait pas mieux comparer ce qu'elle avait subi à un lavage de cerveau aux pratiques douteuses. Et vu son caractère, elle n'avait évidemment pas plié dans le sens voulu mais à l'extrême opposé. Jouant avec ses émotions afin d'échapper à sa manière à son calvaire.

Tantôt attendrissante, tantôt impitoyable... L'ancienne Kensi n'était déjà pas simple, la nouvelle risquait de finir ingérable s'il la laissait dans ce même état d'esprit. Mais pour le moment, le but n'était pas de lui rappeler sa véritable identité. Il n'était pas expert en psychologie. Nate l'était. Et il allait avoir la lourde tâche de lui confirmer ses pensées ou non. Même si après cette _entrevue_ , il n'était pas certain qu'elle accepte de lui parler ayant déjà fait l'effort pour lui.

Sortant de ses pensées après plusieurs secondes de silence, Callen constata que Kensi l'observait toujours avec les yeux froncés de contrariété, attendant visiblement qu'il reprenne la parole. Et si elle jouait réellement avec ses émotions, lui aussi pouvait la déconcerter.

\- On rejoint les autres ? Lui suggéra-t-il doucement.

Au vu de la lueur d'inquiétude qui passa furtivement dans le regard de la brune, il sut qu'il venait de marquer un point. Il n'allait pas aimer jouer à ça mais s'il avait vu juste, il valait mieux qu'il reprenne les commandes avant que Kensi ne dérape totalement.

Cependant, il ne fallut qu'une demi-seconde au visage de Kensi pour qu'il ne se ferme, laissant de nouveau place à la brune froide et sans émotion.

\- Tu comptes leur raconter ce que je t'ai dit ?

Deuxième fois qu'elle lui redemandait de confirmer ses paroles précédentes. Si cela n'avait pas interpelé Callen pour l'enquête, là il ne pouvait l'ignorer. Visiblement, elle ne lui accordait plus la même confiance qu'auparavant. Bien que déçu, c'était tout à fait prévisible et compréhensible. Il était en partie responsable de sa captivité et il lui faudrait sûrement du temps avant qu'elle ne lui réaccorde sa confiance. Si elle acceptait de la lui redonner un jour évidemment…

\- Tu m'as demandé de ne pas le faire, si je me souviens bien, lui rappela-t-il.

S'il s'était voulu rassurant, la réponse, elle, fusa immédiatement.

\- Demander ce n'est pas forcément approuver.

Et il devait reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas forcément tort. Néanmoins, il lui avait promis de garder les raisons de sa détention secrète et il allait le faire.

\- Aussi longtemps que cela sera possible, je tiendrai ma promesse. Je te le jure.

Il ne pouvait lui promettre complètement. Si les choses tournaient mal, il serait peut-être dans l'obligation de tout révéler à un moment ou à un autre. Et le silence de Kensi face à sa réponse lui indiqua qu'elle l'avait parfaitement compris. Et qu'elle donnait son accord.

\- Très bien, se leva-t-elle de manière anxieuse, un demi-sourire figé sur les lèvres. Retournons voir le reste de l'ancienne équipe avant que Deeks ne pousse Sam à le tuer.

Si elle paraissait avoir une certaine assurance face à Callen seul, l'idée d'affronter trois personnes semblait lui être bien plus difficile. Détail qui n'échappa pas à notre chef d'équipe, malgré ce nouveau revirement d'humeur qui lui le laissa suspicieux quant à sincérité.

* * *

 **Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas tout compris avec Kensi, rassurez-vous, je ne vous laisse pas dans l'ignorance, Nate se fera une joie de tout expliquer dans un futur chapitre (mais pas le prochain qui sera consacré à l'équipe en entier ^^).**

 **Sinon, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop perdus car avec le temps, moi-même j'ai dû relire en diagonale les deux fics. Désespérant me direz-vous xD**

 **Je vous dis, à la prochaine ;)**

 **Tanutwo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

 **Mon dieu, mon dieu, comme toujours je suis impardonnable sur mon temps de postage. Veuillez me pardonnez pour ce temps d'attente qui m'aurait faite sortir de mes gonds si j'avais été lectrice xD Voici donc la suite, avec une discussion entre Sam et Deeks. Ce n'est pas ce que je préfère écrire, je l'avoue. Mais c'était essentiel pour l'évolution des chapitres.**

 **Mille merciiiii pour vos suivis réguliers, vos commentaires et vos ajouts ! Vous êtes adorables malgré mes mises à jours non régulières.**

 **Guest : Merci pour ton commentaire. Hahaha, voici la réponse à ta question justement. Sam et Deeks sont-ils toujours en vie ou se sont-ils entre-tués ? ^^**

 **Julie : Merci pour ton commentaire. Ravie de voir que tu as pu t'y remettre sans difficultés. J'espère que ce sera la même pour ce chapitre xD En effet, les choses vont changer par la suite. Mais ce sera plus au niveau de Kensi et Deeks :)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Déjà plus de quarante minutes que Callen et Kensi se trouvaient dans sa salle de bain et Deeks sentait sa patience arriver à expiration. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans la pièce, il n'avait pas dit un mot, encore sous le choc des dernières heures écoulées.

Pour tout avouer, il n'en revenait toujours pas. Sa partenaire était bel et bien de retour. Se trouvant seulement à quelques mètres de lui dans une autre pièce. Evidemment, il n'avait jamais fait une croix sur la possibilité qu'elle soit en vie. Mais la situation lui paraissait tellement surréaliste qu'il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la porte qui renfermait son ancienne partenaire et les secrets qui allaient avec. Sa plus grande peur étant désormais de se réveiller et de constater que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve.

\- Tu vas finir par faire un trou dans la porte à force de la fixer comme ça.

La voix de Sam retentit à ses oreilles, le sortant ainsi de sa torpeur. Cependant, il ne prit pas la peine de détourner le regard continuant de fixer la porte avec insistance et intrigue.

\- Pourquoi ça dure aussi longtemps ?

Même posée d'un air détaché, la question lui paraissait aussi banale qu'importante. Il ressentait le besoin de savoir. Ou tout du moins d'être rassuré. Et il espérait vraiment que Sam le comprendrait. Ils n'avaient jamais été proches. Mais depuis la disparition de Kensi, leur relation avait évolué. Certes, ce n'était pas encore la perfection, loin de là d'ailleurs et Deeks en avait parfaitement conscience. Cependant, Sam l'avait toujours soutenu depuis le début. Et il lui en était très reconnaissant.

Ce dernier, adossé à un mur, s'approcha pour se positionner à côté du policier. En ouvrant la discussion, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il lui poserait cette question. Néanmoins, il la trouvait légitime… Et digne de Deeks. Sa non-patience concernant tout ce qui touchait sa partenaire étant légendaire.

\- Callen y va sûrement en douceur pour ne pas la brusquer, supposa-t-il d'un ton rassurant. Et puis, tu le connais, quand il s'agit d'un membre de son équipe, il peut être très méticuleux. Il doit vouloir s'assurer qu'elle va vraiment bien et qu'elle ne lui cache rien.

\- Ou alors, elle était vraiment mal en point et je n'ai pas su le voir, culpabilisa-t-il. J'aurai dû l'emmener directement à l'hôpital et ne pas atte…

\- Deeks, l'interrompit Sam doucement. Elle ne voulait pas. Même si tu avais voulu, tu n'aurais pas réussi. Tu as fait le bon choix en nous appelant.

 _Ou pas_ , ne put-il s'empêcher aussitôt de penser avec une certaine colère diriger vers lui-même.

\- Hum… Et maintenant, elle m'en veut parce que je l'ai trahi dès sa première demande. Bravo Deeks, t'as assuré sur toute la ligne, se félicita-t-il.

Bien que comprenant parfaitement son point de vue, Sam hocha négativement la tête. Plus pour lui-même que pour le lieutenant de police qui continuait de fixer la porte sans relâche. Attendant avec anxiété que celle-ci s'ouvre.

\- Elle ne t'en veut pas, Deeks, lui confia Sam. Elle savait que la première chose que tu ferais, serait de nous appeler. Car c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait aussi si les rôles avaient été inversés. N'oublie pas qui elle est.

A cette phrase, Deeks se décida enfin à le fixer. Le regard emplit de peine et de colère. Bizarrement, ces paroles lui firent faire un bond dans le temps. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la fois où Kensi l'avait laissé sur cette chaise de torture en lui promettant de revenir. Il lui en avait voulu de l'avoir abandonné. A l'époque, elle avait raisonné en tant qu'agent. La situation n'était pas si différente. Il l'avait trahi comme elle l'avait trahi à l'époque. Par obligation. Sauf qu'une fois encore, elle avait réfléchi en tant qu'agent et à ce qui serait le mieux. Elle lui avait formulé cette demande uniquement pour se rassurer en sachant par avance qu'il désobéirait.  
Cependant, son esprit avait quand même beaucoup de mal à croire les propos de Sam.

\- Ah oui ? Alors si elle ne m'en veut pas, pourquoi, elle a choisi Callen plutôt que moi ?

Voilà une réaction qu'il n'expliquait pas. Et qui l'avait touché plus durement qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il n'avait pas voulu le montrer devant Kensi, mais le sol s'était effondré sous ses pieds à l'entente du nom de « Callen ». Et il aurait, sans nul doute, du mal à l'oublier.

Les yeux plantés dans ceux de l'agent du Ncis, Deeks attendait donc un bon argument.

Bien que Sam ne connaisse pas la réponse non plus, il ne détourna pas le regard pour autant. Cela n'aurait fait que confirmer les craintes du surfeur. De plus, il était hors de question qu'il parle au nom de Kensi sans connaître les véritables raisons de ses agissements.

\- Elle voulait peut-être quelqu'un de moins causant que toi, choisit-il de répondre. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas essayé de plaisanter toutes les trois minutes pour détendre l'atmosphère, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Deeks le dévisagea. Il voyait très bien où il voulait en venir. Et habituellement, il aurait souri et aurait répliqué par une boutade dont lui seul avait le secret et qui aurait comme à chaque fois, exaspéré le navy seal. Mais aujourd'hui, l'instant ne s'y prêtait pas. Tout comme son humeur.

\- T'essaies de faire de l'humour ?

Sam lui adressa alors un rapide sourire moqueur en signe de confirmation avant de reprendre son air neutre et froid de militaire.

\- Je ne suis pas dans la tête de Kensi, lui fit-il remarquer. J'ai beau la connaître depuis plus longtemps, tu la connais surement mieux que moi. Tu la connais même mieux que nous tous. Je ne peux pas te fournir une réponse juste pour te satisfaire.

 _Tu la connais même mieux nous tous_. C'est longtemps ce qu'avait aussi cru Deeks. Et l'entendre de la bouche du navy seal lui fit encore plus de mal.

\- Il faut croire que tu trompes et que je ne la connais pas aussi bien que tu le crois vu qu'elle a fait un choix totalement différent de ce que je pensais.

L'agent Hanna put lire et entendre toute la tristesse qui émanait du blond à la simple prononciation de cette phrase.

\- Deeks, arrête de lui en vouloir pour ça. Elle doit avoir des raisons que nous ignorons.

Et c'était sûrement vrai. Deeks en était certain. Mais pour le moment, cela ne changeait pas ses sentiments.

\- Hum…

Face à sa réaction, Sam lui donna un léger coup de coude.

\- Si je ne te connaissais, je dirai que tu es juste vexé qu'elle ne t'ait pas choisi.

Le lieutenant de police fronça légèrement des sourcils. Il devait avoir l'air d'un ado capricieux et puéril à qui la plus belle fille du lycée venait de dire non. Seulement voilà, les retrouvailles n'étaient pas du tout comme il les avait imaginées à maintes et maintes reprises.

\- Pas vexé, se défendit-il alors. Déçu. On a été binôme. On a vécu des tas de situations ensemble. J'aurai pensé qu'elle me ferait assez confiance pour ça… Visiblement, je me suis trompé.

\- Et tu ne penses pas que ça pourrait justement être une des raisons qui l'ont poussé à choisir Callen ?

A vrai dire, il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé. Pour lui, il avait simplement perdu sa confiance. Et même si l'idée qu'elle l'ait repoussé par rapport à leur relation lui paraissait inconcevable, elle n'en était pas moins impossible.

\- Peut-être, admit-il d'une petite voix.

\- Kensi n'est plus vraiment elle-même. Tu n'es plus vraiment toi-même. Il va falloir que vous réappreniez à vous connaître. Et ça ne se fera pas en une journée.

Cette simple constatation lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Néanmoins, même si cela lui faisait mal, il devait admettre que Sam avait raison. Ils n'étaient plus les mêmes. Et que ça lui plaise ou non, il devrait faire avec pour pouvoir reconstruire une possible confiance. A la seule condition que Kensi lui en laisse la possibilité…

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, rien de bien passionnant comme je le disais. Ce chapitre permet juste de se mettre dans l'état d'esprit de Deeks ^^ Le chapitre suivant devrait être plus intéressant vu que Kensi devra affronter tout le monde ;)**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine,**

 **Tanutwo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

 **Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas. Le chapitre est bel et bien là ! Même pas une semaine à patienter. C'est pas géniale ça ?... Bon il ne faut pas trop vous y faire, car ça n'arrivera pas souvent. Mais une fois de temps en temps, on va dire que ça ne fait pas de mal :)**

 **Comme à mon habitude, merci pour vos reviews et vos lectures. La motivation n'est que plus grande !**

 **Guest (french fan) : Merci beaucoup. J'essaie d'être le plus juste possible et donc ton commentaire me fait vraiment plaisir ;)**

 **Julie : Merci beaucoup. Pfiou, carrément un de tes favoris. Mon dieu, jamais je ne l'aurais cru venant d'un tel chapitre ^^ Et oui, la fic ne porte pas uniquement sur Kensi même si elle en est l'intrigue principale. Pendant sa captivité, eux aussi on dû survivre. Et concernant, un futur dialogue Sam/Callen, je te laisserai le découvrir bientôt ;)**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

La main sur la poignée, Callen lança un dernier regard à la jeune femme.

Les yeux lointains et froids, cette dernière fixait la porte comme si une entité maléfique allait surgir dès son ouverture. Même si elle essayait de lui cacher sa nervosité, il était presque certain qu'elle se serait enfuie si elle en avait eu la possibilité. Mais voilà, c'était Kensi Blye. Et jamais elle ne lui avouerait verbalement qu'elle était terrifiée.

\- Tu es prête ? L'interpella-t-il doucement.

Le double sens de cette question n'échappa pas à la brune. Et pour dire la vérité, non elle n'était pas prête. Pas du tout même. Mais avait-elle réellement le choix ? Elle avait lancé le processus. Reculer ne lui était désormais plus permis.

\- Il le faut bien, répondit-elle alors sans détourner les yeux.

Elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'en sortant de cette salle de bain, ce serait bien plus que deux anciens collègues qu'elle allait devoir affronter. Que ce serait également ses propres démons, sa vengeance, une nouvelle vie de liberté... Mais aussi sa reconstruction mentale et physique qui commençaient dès à présent qu'elle le veuille ou non. Et au vu des différentes vagues d'émotions qui ne cessaient de la submerger depuis son retour chez Deeks, elle savait déjà que le chemin pour y parvenir ne serait pas simple.

Cependant, elle devait se faire force. Cette « vengeance », elle l'attendait depuis suffisamment longtemps. Il était trop tôt pour craquer et tout abandonner. Même si au fond d'elle, sa conscience lui criait d'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et de partir loin d'eux. Pour leur propre sécurité. Et pour la sienne.

Callen perçut son hésitation. Pour avoir déjà suivi des vendettas personnelles, il savait qu'inclure des membres proches et briser ses secrets étaient des choix compliqués à prendre. Et souvent difficile à gérer.

\- On peut encore atten…, tenta-t-il de lui donner encore le temps de la réflexion.

Cependant, il ne put finir sa phrase.

\- Ouvre la porte avant que je ne change d'avis, Callen.

Le ton autoritaire qu'elle utilisa le surpris. Toutefois, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il avait déjà pu constater ses changements d'humeurs au cours des dernières minutes. Et cela ne lui semblait pas judicieux de le lui faire remarquer. Elle semblait suffisamment instable pour qu'il ne la braque définitivement. Si elle souhaitait en finir au plus vite, il allait respecter ce choix. Qui était selon lui le meilleur.

Sans un mot, il ouvrit donc la porte et entreprit de sortir le premier afin de rassurer les deux hommes d'un rapide signe de tête avant que Kensi ne le voit. Il ne voulait en aucun cas la mettre mal à l'aise. Ou, au vu de ses réactions, la vexer.

Néanmoins, il savait que l'attente avait été longue pour Deeks et Sam, tout comme il savait que Kensi pouvait simplement se buter d'un banal « je vous avais dit que j'allais bien » dont ils ne croiraient toujours pas un mot venant de sa bouche. Et ce n'était pas leurs yeux reconnaissants de ce geste qui lui diraient le contraire.

\- Maintenant que Callen vous a rassuré, on peut passer à autre chose ?

Tel un fouet, la voix de Kensi claqua l'air de la pièce.

Si Callen s'était attendu à ce qu'elle mette un peu de temps pour se décider à sortir, à son grand étonnement, elle n'en avait rien fait .

Au lieu de ça, elle avait pénétré à sa suite dans le salon, le visage extrêmement fermé à l'allure droite et déterminée. Donnant le ton d'une simple phrase et prouvant par la même occasion qu'elle était loin d'être dupe.

Les bras le long du corps et les mains serrées devant elle, celle-ci semblait avoir repris le total contrôle de son corps et de ses émotions. Ce détail impressionna le chef d'équipe, autant que l'alarma. Lui seul connaissait les conditions de captivité de Kensi. Cependant cette manière de s'entourer d'un champ de protection _anti-émotions_ révélait qu'elle avait subi bien plus que ce qu'elle avait accepté de lui dévoiler.

\- Ce n'était pas contre toi Kens', expliqua Sam. On vou…

\- Je sais, l'interrompit-elle. Vous vouliez juste vérifier que j'allais bien. Maintenant que c'est chose faite et que vous avez pu constater que je ne vous avais pas menti, on peut commencer à parler sérieusement ?

Elle aurait aimé s'en vouloir de répondre aussi sèchement mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Si elle avait compris le but de leur démarche en la « forçant » à se faire examiner, elle ne l'avait pas digéré pour autant. De plus, la nervosité de les inclure dans sa vengeance ne l'aidait pas à se détendre. Tout comme leur en faire subtilement la demande.

\- C'est toi qui décide, abdiqua calmement Sam pour lui montrer qu'elle avait les cartes en mains et qu'ils l'écoutaient.

Regardant successivement les trois hommes, la jeune femme décida que le mieux à faire était d'aller droit au but. De peur de perdre le peu d'assurance qui l'habitait actuellement et qu'elle s'efforçait de dissimuler sous son attitude de dure.

\- Je ne sais pas trop comment vous demandez ça après tout ce temps, alors je vais faire simple, commença-t-elle de manière claire. J'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez à retrouver les responsables…

Elle inspira tout en fronçant légèrement des sourcils avant de marquer une hésitation, ne sachant pas comment finir sa phrase. Ma Captivité ? Mon kidnapping ? Ma soi-disant mort ? Mon absence ? Aucun de ces termes ne lui paraissait judicieux.

\- … responsables de… tout ça, choisit-elle alors de généraliser.

Un court silence s'installa. Comme pour leur laisser le temps de diriger la nouvelle. Avant d'être brisé par Sam.

\- Ton dossier n'a jamais été classé. On pourra facilement le rouvrir, lui apprit-il.

Si elle avait voulu parier sur cette répartie, elle aurait gagné. Et c'était justement ce qu'elle avait redouté. Elle allait devoir leur annoncer ses conditions plus tôt qu'elle ne l'avait prévu.

\- On ne rouvre aucun dossier. Je ne veux pas d'enquête officielle.

Cette annonce jeta un froid. Littéralement. L'incompréhension pouvant se lire sur les visages du navy seal et du policier. Aucun des deux n'avait visiblement envisagé cette possibilité.

\- T'es pas sérieuse ? Intervint Deeks après plusieurs secondes.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Ou de déception. Elle ne sut pas trop. Ses émotions ayant fait une chute vertigineuse.

Bien entendu, elle s'était attendue à un possible refus de l'un d'entre eux mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé que Deeks serait le premier à contester. A vrai dire, c'était bien le seul qui ne l'avait pas trop inquiété. Décidemment, elle avait fait fausse route.

\- On enquêtera en clandestin, lui vint en aide Callen afin qu'elle n'ait pas à se justifier. Ce ne sera pas la première fois, vous savez comment ça se passe, parla-t-il pour tous.

Le remerciant intérieurement et profitant de l'appui du chef d'équipe, Kensi continua sur sa lancée.

\- Ce n'est pas tout. Il faut que vous sachiez dans quoi vous vous embarquez réellement, annonça-t-elle. Vous ne saurez rien de ma détention là-bas. Vous ne connaîtrez que les grandes lignes. A savoir les noms et les adresses que je vous fournirai. Ainsi que quelques détails concernant leurs systèmes de sécurité et leurs armes. Rien de plus. Si vous avez une question sur le plan d'action, demandez à Callen. Si c'est en rapport avec moi, abstenez-vous.

A l'entente de cette phrase, Sam et Deeks regardèrent avec interrogation Callen. Ce dernier ne prit pas la peine de répondre à leur question muette, préférant d'abord amorcer le sujet épineux.

\- Vous allez devoir jouer à l'aveugle, les informa-t-il. Votre seul objectif sera de retrouver ces hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, la porte est par-là, la désigna-t-il d'un geste de la main.

Les conditions ne pouvaient pas être plus claires.

\- Moi ça me va, approuva Sam en haussant des épaules pour montrer son indifférence au manque d'informations. L'important c'est d'arrêter ces types. Le reste viendra avec le temps.

En tant que militaire, il était habitué à suivre des ordres de missions sans en connaître le fond. Si cela permettait à Kensi de se sentir mieux, ce n'était pas lui que ça dérangerait dans l'immédiat.

En revanche, pour Deeks, la pilule était plus dure à avaler. Le sentiment de trahison ne faisant que s'accroître.

\- Ôte-moi d'un doute, se tourna-t-il alors vers Callen. Quand tu dis « jouer à l'aveugle », ça signifie qu'on va foncer dans le tas sans savoir de quoi il en retourne ?

Il voulut se forcer à sourire ironiquement et béatement comme il en avait l'habitude. Manière pour lui de dédramatiser la situation mais il en fut incapable. Ils n'étaient pas réellement sérieux ?

\- On ne t'oblige à rien Deeks, s'interposa Kensi alors que Callen ouvrait la bouche. Soit tu l'acceptes et tu m'aides, soit tu es retiré de l'équipe.

Blessée par son attitude, les mots étaient sortis plus abruptement qu'elle ne l'avait voulu. Cependant, elle n'avait aucun remord. Il l'avait bien cherché.

\- Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, l'informa-t-il devant sa réaction qu'il jugeait excessive. Je voulais juste être sûr d'avoir bien compris.

\- Et bien tu as très bien compris.

Voyant la situation s'envenimer, Callen frappa dans ses mains afin de récupérer l'attention des deux partenaires.

\- Parfait ! Dans ce cas, on peut dire que l'équipe est presqu'au complet, s'empressa-t-il de déclarer pour clôturer le sujet.

Il les connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'une dispute pouvait éclater à tout moment. Et entre une Kensi instable émotionnellement et un Deeks perdu et déçu, les étincelles pouvaient aller très loin.

D'autant que ce n'était pas ce dont ils avaient besoin en cet instant. L'objectif principal étant de fournir de l'aide à l'ancienne agent du Ncis.

\- Avec Sam nous allons aller à l'OPS pour organiser ta venue, reprit-il en faveur de la brune. Le hangar à bateaux me semble le meilleur endroit pour que tu puisses suivre l'avancement et nous donner les informations sans être repérée pour le moment.

Si l'implication de Callen la touchait, son plan en était tout autre. Partir avec Sam revenait à la laisser seule avec Deeks. Et cette idée était loin de la réjouir. Surtout après le peu d'enthousiasme dont il avait fait preuve et les questions sans réponses qu'il devait avoir. A ça, s'ajoutait la tension palpable entre eux et qui alourdissait considérablement l'air de la salle.

\- En attendant qu'on retrouve ces hommes, tu ne restes jamais seule, imposa Callen. Que ce soit au hangar à bateaux, ici ou ailleurs. Aux moindres doutes, tu le dis. Tu ne t'enfuis pas ou tu n'essaies pas de les arrêter en solitaire, compris ?

L'écoutant attentivement, lui répondit par un silence. Pour le moment, elle n'était pas en mesure de lui promettre une telle chose.

\- Kensi ? Insista-t-il.

\- Je ne ferai rien de stupide si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, déclara-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas approuvé totalement, le chef d'équipe l'avait bien compris. Mais actuellement, il s'en contenterait. Venant de la jeune femme c'était déjà mieux que rien. De plus, Deeks se trouvait avec elle. Même énervé, triste ou à l'agonie, il ferait tout pour la protéger.

\- Bien, fut-il rassuré. On revient vous chercher dans peu de temps.

* * *

 **Chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent. Et qui laisse place à une future discussion Kensi/Deeks ! Oui, oui, je suis tout excitée à l'idée de finir le chapitre suivant car j'adore écrire du "Densi" (si on peut appeler ça ainsi xD) et encore plus quand ils sont en conflit ! :D**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine,**

 **Tanutwo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Comme promis, la suite de cette histoire. Avec un peu de retard, je l'accorde. Pour dire la vérité, elle aurait dû arriver bien plus tôt. Mais j'avais en tête plusieurs idées sur ce chapitre et plusieurs dialogues étaient d'ailleurs déjà écrits. Du coup, ça n'a pas été simple de faire le tri de tout ça pour vous livrer ma manière de voir les choses. J'ai dû le reprendre et le modifier une bonne vingtaine de fois xD Cependant, même si je n'en suis pas satisfaite à 100%, ce chapitre colle plutôt bien à ce que j'avais prévu depuis le début de _Désenchantement_. C'est pour vous dire à quel point je l'attendais ^^**

 **Comme d'habitude, merci de prendre le temps de me lire et de me commenter.**

 **Guest : Merci de ta review et ne t'inquiète pas de ces choses là. Je te dirai juste d'être encore un peu patiente ;)**

 **Julie : Merci de ta review. Hahaha, il n'y a jamais rien à appréhender avec moi quand il s'agit du Densi ^.^ J'espère que cette discussion te satisfera tout de même ;)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Dix minutes seulement que Sam et Callen étaient partis et le silence glacial qui s'était installé hérissait déjà les poils de la brune. A leur départ, Deeks lui avait simplement dit de faire comme chez elle avant d'aller s'isoler à sa table devant un dossier. Lui faisant ainsi parfaitement comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à parler.

Assise sur le canapé, elle l'observait donc, silencieusement, à la recherche d'une quelconque information plausible qui expliquerait ses agissements précédents. Mais si elle admettait être compliquée à suivre émotionnellement, Deeks l'était tout autant.

Et il était encore plus difficile de réussir à le déchiffrer qu'elle ne l'était.

Elle pouvait comprendre que la situation n'était pas facile à gérer. Mais ses réactions ne lui correspondaient définitivement pas.

A vrai dire, depuis qu'elle était sortie de la salle de bain et qu'elle avait exposé ses intentions, son attitude avait radicalement changé. Autant son comportement que sa manière de penser. Un an pouvait changer une personne, elle en avait conscience. Mais pas quarante minutes d'attente. Et elle était bien décidée à obtenir les raisons de ce revirement de caractère.

Bien qu'anxieuse, elle se leva et s'approcha doucement de la table afin de se positionner en face du jeune homme. Restée debout, elle posa ses mains sur le haut de la chaise devant elle, bénissant la largeur suffisante de la table qui la séparait de son ancien partenaire.

\- Tu m'expliques ? Le sollicita-t-elle dans un murmure.

Ce n'était pas la meilleure réplique pour débuter, elle en avait conscience. Cependant elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de tourner autour du pot.

Les mains moites, elle attendit. Plusieurs secondes. Sans qu'il ne bouge ou ne parle. Avant qu'il ne daigne finalement lui adresser la parole.

\- C'est bon, t'es calmée ? Interrogea-t-il simplement sans arrêter sa lecture.

Elle fronça des sourcils. Avant de lâcher un soupir d'exaspération. Il savait pertinemment au son de sa voix qu'elle n'attendait pas une dispute mais une discussion et que par conséquent, elle l'était.

\- Deeks, insista-t-elle.

Il leva alors la tête pour planter ses yeux dans ceux implorant de la jeune femme.

\- Très bien, posa-t-il le dossier. Tu veux que je t'explique quoi ?

Elle était certaine qu'il avait compris la question. Néanmoins, elle ne releva pas.

\- « Quoi » ? Répéta-t-elle comme une évidence. Je ne sais pas. Ton attitude de tout à l'heure peut-être.

\- Parce que c'est à moi de justifier mes actions maintenant ?

Le visage impassible, il la détaillait avec une pointe minuscule de reproche. Mais sans aucune colère.

Mal à l'aise devant ce sous-entendu, Kensi se força tout de même à soutenir son regard.

\- Je n'ai pas plus envie que toi de parler, tu sais.

\- Alors pourquoi tu le fais ?

Elle haussa des épaules tout en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est vrai que sa démarche pouvait paraître stupide.

\- J'aimerai juste comprendre, avoua-t-elle.

Si elle se battait intérieurement pour continuer la conversation en essayant d'être honnête et de ne pas fuir, lui ne semblait pas décider à suivre le même chemin.

\- Il est peut-être là le souci, il n'y a rien à comprendre.

Elle le maudit intérieurement... Elle détestait quand il agissait ainsi.

Et elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle avait choisi Callen comme _intermédiaire_. Il était parfois susceptible mais pas idiot.

\- Tu passes de doux et prévenant à froid et incompréhensif, mais à part ça il n'y a pas de soucis ?

Tout comme elle, il haussa des épaules.

\- Tu es bien venue chez moi te réfugier pour au final me mettre à l'écart.

Le ton détaché n'échappa pas à la jeune femme. Il n'avait jamais su mentir. Ou tout du moins, elle avait toujours su détecter quand il ne lui disait pas la vérité. Visiblement certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

\- Tes réactions sont disproportionnées, tu t'en rends compte ? L'accusa-t-elle.

\- Mais pas les tiennes peut-être ? Cingla-t-il.

Là, c'était un coup bas. Elle avait été prisonnière pendant presque un an. Elle n'agissait pas par gaieté de cœur, mais par instinct. Et si elle ne voulait rien dévoiler c'était uniquement pour se protéger… Et le préserver. Il aurait dû le comprendre.

Et cette manie de répondre à ses questions par des questions commençait à sérieusement l'agacer. Encore plus, en sachant que c'était une de ses manières à lui d'interroger les gens et de les pousser à parler.

\- J'ai mes raisons, se rembrunit-elle.

Au vu de son regard, elle sut que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait.

\- Et pas moi, donc ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Simplement, j'aurai apprécié que tu sois de mon côté.

Il croisa les bras.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu penses avoir tous les droits en réapparaissant après un an d'absence ? Qu'on va exaucer tous tes vœux, juste parce que tu le demandes. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir été affectée par cette histoire, Kensi.

Cette hypothèse la frappa de plein fouet. Il était dur dans ses propos. Et il en avait parfaitement conscience.

\- Parce que tu ne penses pas que j'en ai subi la plus grosse partie ?

\- Et donc ça te donne le droit à toi d'être froide, distante et capricieuse sans qu'on ne relève quoique ce soit ou qu'on ne montre notre désaccord ?

Froide et distante, elle pouvait l'admettre. Mais…

\- Capricieuse ? S'offusqua-t-elle.

Il faisait allusion à quoi là ? Au fait qu'elle avait refusé des soins car elle savait qu'elle n'en avait aucunement besoin ?

Il confirma sa pensée d'une simple phrase.

\- La Kensi que je connais ne mettrait pas sa santé en danger d'une telle manière.

\- Et le Deeks que je connais me soutiendrait plutôt que de me faire des reproches même sans en connaître les raisons, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Détrompes-toi. Je te soutiens. Comme je t'ai toujours soutenu d'ailleurs, déclara-t-il. Mais ton attitude me dépasse. Si tu veux continuer à rester indifférente vis-à-vis de nous, ça te regarde.

Elle savait qu'elle avait mis des distances. Simplement, ce n'était pas pour le plaisir. Son esprit se protégeait. A sa manière… Qu'elle le veuille ou non. Néanmoins, qu'il ne remarque pas ses efforts actuels pour briser la glace la décevait.

\- Tu crois que j'essaie de faire quoi là ? Et puis, je ne suis pas indi…, tenta-t-elle de se défendre.

\- Indifférente ? L'arrêta Deeks. Si. Tu l'es, confirma-t-il. Tu ne penses qu'à ce que toi tu as vécu sans penser une seule seconde à ce que nous nous avons traversé. Tu nous imposes tes choix avec des ultimatums sans écouter nos arguments. Alors, tu sais quoi, quand tu arrêteras de penser comme une égoïste, on pourra peut-être revenir sur ce point. Mais sache, qu'on a tous souffert dans cette histoire. Différemment et à des degrés plus ou moins élevés évidemment mais chaque personne de l'équipe a été marquée. Simplement, nous on ne te balance pas ton insouciance en pleine figure en te le reprochant comme tu as pu nous reprocher ta captivité. Car s'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer dans toute cette histoire, c'est toi et ton impulsivité à agir. Pas nous.

Ses paroles la firent chanceler. Elle n'avait pas eu conscience de tout ça. Et elle s'incendia toute seule intérieurement.

Néanmoins, le fait qu'il fasse allusion au comment de sa capture la glaça. Il ignorait que tout avait été monté de toute pièce et qu'elle n'aurait pu échapper à sa capture même si elle l'avait voulu. Son insouciance, comme il disait, lui avait en revanche sauvé la vie à lui. Mais elle ne lui avouerait certainement pas.

\- Tu t'attends à ce que je te dise quoi au juste ?

Il fit cette petite moue qu'il faisait toujours pour l'inciter à se livrer.

\- La vérité. Des explications. Ce serait déjà pas mal, tu ne crois pas ?

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, Kensi sentit son corps se tendre et son esprit se fermer. Elle s'était attendue à cette question.

\- Tu attends l'inavouable, Deeks.

\- Tu informes Callen mais moi je ne peux pas être au courant ?

Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle-même avait été surprise de son choix. Mais lui donner les véritables raisons étaient au dessus de ses forces. Mentir lui semblait la meilleure option. Même s'il ne l'acceptait pas, elle savait qu'il comprendrait avec le temps et qu'il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose.

\- Ah non ?

\- Non.

\- Et en quoi ? On était partenaire, bordel, lui rappela-t-il d'une voix pleine de déception. On avait nos secrets. Nos habitudes. Une amitié. En quoi ce serait différent aujourd'hui ? De quoi as-tu peur ?

 _De toi. De ton jugement. De ce que tu serais capable de faire en apprenant ce que j'ai vécu. De ta manière de me regarder…._ Elle secoua discrètement la tête pour chasser ses pensées qui la hantaient.

Ne souhaitant définitivement pas répondre à cette question, elle préféra l'ignorer.

\- Callen a plus de recul.

Il se braqua.

\- Donc si je résume, tu ne veux pas de pitié, pas de soins, pas de vraie enquête, tu ne veux rien révéler, tu attends des personnes qu'ils aient du recul… Pourquoi tu es venue nous voir nous dans ce cas ? Pourquoi tu n'agis pas seule ?

L'impression d'être attaquer frappa la brune.

\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier sur mes choix.

\- Et je ne te demanderais pas de le faire, la rassura-t-il. Sauf que pour qu'une enquête fonctionne, il faut que toute l'équipe ait les cartes en mains. Or là, seuls Callen et toi les avaient. Comment tu veux qu'on t'aide efficacement si on ne sait rien du tout ?

Elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne depuis le début de la conversation. Mais ce n'était définitivement pas les arguments à sortir en cet instant. Elle était lassée de tout ça et de se répéter.

\- J'en ai marre de me battre contre toi Deeks…, souffla-t-elle, fatiguée.

\- Alors, ne me rejette pas.

\- Je ne te rejette pas.

\- C'est pourtant comme ça que je le prends.

\- C'est… compliqué. Tout est compliqué désormais.

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle l'observa avec interrogation.

\- Pourquoi c'est compliqué ?

\- Non. Quelle est la raison pour laquelle tu m'en veux ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Tu n'étais pas là Deeks. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'ai vécu.

\- Et vu que tu ne comptes rien me dire, je ne pourrai pas comprendre et essayer de réparer les erreurs.

\- Qui te dit que c'est réparable ?

\- Ça ne l'est pas ?

Son silence répondit à sa place.

\- Ecoute, je sais que tu n'as pas vécu le paradis et je me mets parfaitement à ta place. Je comprends parfaitement tes choix et même si je ne les accepte pas, je les respecte. Ne pense jamais le contraire, ok ?

\- Tes réactions prouvent pourtant le contraire.

\- Oui. Parce que, même si ça me fait mal de le dire, il faut que quelqu'un pose le contre dans ce que tu entreprends de faire afin d'évaluer tous les risques. Je te soutiens, mais d'une manière différente. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre une deuxième fois en sachant que j'aurai pu l'éviter.

Cet aveu la chamboula. Elle n'avait pas imaginé les choses sous cet angle. Tout comme elle ne lui avait pas laissé le bénéfice du doute.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as simplement pas expliqué plus tôt ?

Il la fixa. Intensément.

\- Peut-être que j'aurai préféré que tu me fasses confiance et que tu le comprennes de toi-même.

Elle baissa le regard. Décidément, elle avait faux sur toute la ligne quant aux intentions du détective… Gênée, ses yeux se portèrent inconsciemment sur les photos disposées à côté du dossier qui se trouvait toujours ouvert dans l'espoir d'échapper au regard du surfeur.

Ce qu'elle vit la glaça cependant toute entière, lui faisant oublier la trame principale de la discussion en une fraction de seconde. C'est également le temps qu'il lui fut pour parcourir le tour de la table et se trouver aux côtés de Deeks.

\- Qui est-ce ? Désigna-t-elle les photographies en les prenant toutes dans la main pour les étudier.

Il sembla troublé de ce changement soudain et par son attitude mais ne dit rien. Se contentant de lui répondre évasivement.

\- Une nouvelle affaire.

\- Deeks !

Il voulut approcher ses mains pour fermer le dossier mais Kensi l'en empêcha tout en plaquant une photo sévèrement sur la table.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Ça ne te rega…

Elle poussa un grognement d'impatience.

\- Réponds Deeks ! Qui est-ce ?

Il fronça des sourcils devant tant d'insistance.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, l'informa-t-il. Elle a été retrouvée morte dans une ruelle sans identité.

A cette réponse, les yeux de la jeune femme se pétrifièrent de colère.

Ne comprenant pas sa réaction, Deeks regarda à tour de rôle son ancienne partenaire et la photo. Quand une pièce du puzzle s'assembla... La découverte du corps coïncidait avec son retour...

\- Kens', tu la connais ? Voulut-il savoir.

Elle planta ses yeux froids dans ceux du surfeur. Et avant même qu'elle ne lui donne sa réponse, il la connaissait déjà.

\- Cette femme, c'est elle qui m'a aidé à m'échapper.

* * *

 **Un chapitre plutôt long... Et encore, j'ai coupé trois passages qui seront incorporés dans d'autres chapitres du coup xD**

 **Bon sinon, autant vous le dire, les événements vont se chambouler dans les prochains chapitres. L'enquête va _réellement_ commencer, les flash-backs vont être de sortis et Kensi... Je vous laisserais juger vous-même de ces actions. **

**Je vous dis, à la prochaine,**

 **Tanutwo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Je sais, je sais, j'ai un siècle de retard... Bon, ok, juste quelques -longs- mois. Mais pour me faire pardonner je vous livre une grande suite portée sur un... flash-back. Cool et sympa quand même non ?**

 **Plus sérieusement, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir mis à jour cette fic plus tôt. Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai totalement déserté l'écriture à mon retour d'Australie (yes, i'm back...) et que par conséquent, me replonger dedans n'a pas été simple. Cependant, je n'abandonne pas mes fics avant la fin et celle-ci ne fera pas exception.**

 **Merci pour vos précédentes reviews et pour vos lectures. Je suis allée faire un tour sur mes stats et je suis vraiment impressionnée par le nombre de lecture pour celle-ci !**

 **Guest : Merci beaucoup. Aucune question ? Woooh, je réponds à tout dans les chapitres ! Ravie de l'apprendre :)**

 **Julie : Merci. Hahaha, ce n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre que tu auras réellement de l'action mais la fin s'en approche un peu je dirai xD**

 **Felci : Merci et bienvenu(e) à toi sur cette histoire. Toujours contente de voir de nouvelles lectrices se manifester :)**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 _Assise au milieu de sa chambre, les genoux à terre et les yeux rivés sur le parquet, Kensi attendait, aussi patiemment que son corps le lui permettait, la venue de Dean. Ce dernier lui avait demandé de se tenir prête et en position pour vingt heures. Elle s'y était mise à dix-neuf heures cinquante sept tout en sachant qu'il ne serait pas en retard. Et qu'il pourrait même être en avance pour essayer de la piéger._

 _Ce fut donc sans mauvaise surprise qu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir quelques minutes après et des pas se rapprocher._

 _\- Mademoiselle Blye, la salua-t-il._

 _Elle ne répondit pas. Non pas pour le faire enrager mais parce que parler sans son accord revenait justement à lui manquer de respect. Elle l'avait appris à ses dépends… Et ceux, plus d'une fois._

 _Comme il lui avait souvent souligné, le silence était le défaut le plus long à corriger. Notamment dans son cas puisqu'elle n'était pas volontaire pour subir ce changement de vie. Mais finalement, elle y était arrivée. Non sans mal. Et non sans « aide »._

 _Silencieusement, il entreprit un lent cercle autour de la jeune femme avant de se positionner face à elle._

 _\- Dans un mois nous arriverons au terme de cet apprentissage, commença-t-il. Et je dois dire que je suis bluffé par vos progrès. D'indomptable et sauvage vous êtes passée à docile et courageuse. Vraiment impressionnant._

 _Impressionnant de devenir une parfaite poupée de chiffon ? C'est tout le contraire, pensa-t-elle immédiatement de dégoût. Cependant, elle garda cette réflexion pour elle, préférant le laisser jubiler d'un faux semi-exploit._

 _\- Bien sûr, vous n'avez pas rendu les choses simples au début, rappela-t-il. Vous avez été la plus coriace, la plus têtue et la plus acerbe de toutes mes apprenties. Vous avez réussi à me faire douter sur mes capacités tout comme vous êtes venue à bout de ma patience. Cependant vous êtes finalement ma plus belle réussite. Je suis très fier de notre parcours. Autant du mien que du votre, lui précisa-t-il d'une voix sincère._

 _Il marqua une petite pause comme pour lui laisser le temps d'enregistrer et d'apprécier ce compliment. Et même si Kensi s'en fichait royalement, elle ne pouvait nier qu'il avait réussi à la changer en quelqu'un ou plutôt quelque chose qu'elle avait catégoriquement refusée d'être au départ. Elle avait beau avoir simulé, s'être forcée et s'être imposée de rester la même intérieurement, elle n'était plus la Kensi Blye qu'elle connaissait et le ressentait grandement._

 _\- Bien évidemment, je ne vous raconte pas tout ceci inutilement, se rapprocha-t-il. Comme vous le savez, j'étais censée vous apprendre les ficelles de votre futur métier afin de vous envoyer chez mon client avec des bases solides et l'endurance qui convient._

 _Il marqua une nouvelle pause durant laquelle le cœur de brune s'affola. Le fait qu'il lui parle de son futur ravisseur n'augurait jamais rien de bon._

 _\- Je ne le ferai finalement pas, annonça-t-il. Vous envoyez là-bas serait une erreur. Erreur que je ne compte pas commettre._

 _Toujours la tête basse, Kensi garda son immobilité et se força à encaisser la nouvelle sans tressaillir. Cependant, tout son corps protesta à cette phrase. Depuis qu'elle s'était engagée à se soumettre, sa seule motivation était qu'elle pourrait tenter une évasion lors de son transfert. Une possible évasion qui venait de chuter de mille mètres pour se fracasser au sol dans un bruit assourdissant._

 _\- Relevez-vous et regardez-moi, lui tendit-il alors ses mains._

 _Elle mit quelques secondes avant de s'exécuter. Son corps était épuisé de se battre contre lui-même et de subir les entraînements imposés par Dean. Elle ne le supporterait plus, elle en était certaine._

 _Les deux mains dans celles de Dean, elle le sentit la relever avant qu'elle ne s'effondre dans ses bras, ses jambes ne la supportant visiblement pas. Sur le moment, elle ne sut si c'était dû à sa position précédente ou si le choc d'apprendre qu'elle resterait prisonnière de Dean était trop important. Quoiqu'il en soit, les deux raisons lui semblaient valables. Et quoiqu'il en soit, elle se sentait affreusement stupide de montrer sa faiblesse pour deux raisons que son bourreau allait forcément identifier._

 _\- Il va falloir retravailler vos exercices, l'amena Dean jusqu'au lit pour l'asseoir. Si cinq minutes accroupies vous procurent des fourmillements, c'est clairement insuffisant._

 _Au vu du ton employé, Kensi comprit qu'il n'était pas fâché mais qu'il était très sérieux. Il devait se douter que l'annonce y était également pour quelque chose et c'est pourquoi il se montrait plutôt clément. Néanmoins, elle savait que rien n'était jamais gratuit et qu'une fois remise de ses émotions, il lui ferait payer ce manque d'endurance. Elle préféra donc jouer profil bas._

 _\- Excusez-moi Monsieur, murmura-t-elle tout en baissant la tête pour éviter son regard._

 _Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Et encore moins lui montrer à quel point cela la chamboulait._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que je vous ai demandé ? La rappela-t-il à l'ordre._

 _Il lui avait précédemment demandé de se relever et de le regarder. Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. Deux ordres qui semblaient simple à réaliser mais qui se révélaient bien plus dur à exécuter. Et Dean ne revenait habituellement pas sur une décision. C'était un trait de caractère qu'elle avait enregistré et classé dans la catégorie « dangereux » dès le début de leur rencontre._

 _Elle ferma néanmoins les yeux, n'étant définitivement pas prête à l'affronter._

 _\- S'il vous plait, pas maintenant._

 _\- Kensi, insista-t-il._

 _Elle hocha négativement de la tête tout en gardant une posture lâche pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas de l'impolitesse._

 _\- Vous auriez préféré partir chez mon client ?_

 _La question tomba brutalement. Provoquant une pagaille dans ses sentiments._

 _Il y a quelques secondes, elle aurait répondu « oui » dans l'espoir qu'il l'envoie. Mais en y réfléchissant, Dean ne lui avait jamais menti. En se soumettant, elle avait trouvé un confort de vie. Et même si elle se faisait souvent force pour paraître docile, savoir qu'il la laissait tranquille une fois l'épreuve passée était reposant et encourageant. En revanche, elle ne connaissait absolument rien du client qui la voulait. Si elle échouait dans son plan d'évasion, rien ne lui assurait une vie meilleure. C'était quitte ou double._

 _Et c'était cela qui la tracassait le plus._

 _\- Non, confia-t-elle finalement après plusieurs minutes._

 _Prononcer ce mot lui parut à la fois compliqué et apaisant. Elle renonçait à une chance de retrouver la liberté mais elle gagnait la sécurité que sa vie ne serait pas pire que ce qu'elle n'était déjà._

 _\- Je prends note de votre opinion, approcha-t-il sa main du menton de Kensi. Maintenant regardez-moi, l'aida-t-il._

 _L'agent Blye se laissa faire pour finir par planter ses yeux vairons dans ceux de Dean._

 _\- Je ne suis pas dupe, l'informa-t-il. Je sais que vous avez fait et que vous faites encore, de gros sacrifices pour réussir à vous contrôler et à dépasser vos préjugés. Vous forcer à redonner votre confiance à quelqu'un ne serait pas correct de ma part. Ce n'est pas une décision que j'ai pris à la légère. Et elle implique par ailleurs une petite conséquence. Cependant, vous laissez entre ses mains me paraît encore plus désastreux que ce que je vais perdre._

 _Devant son regard perplexe, il décida d'éclaircir ses propos._

 _\- Je ne supporterais pas que vous redeveniez combattante. Ma réputation est quelque chose à laquelle j'attache beaucoup d'importance. Et j'ai le sentiment qu'en vous laissant hors de mes règles, vous ne céderez plus._

 _Sur ces paroles, il se recula doucement et se dirigea vers la porte._

 _Pour Kensi, le coup de massue fut plus important qu'il ne l'était déjà. Dean était prévoyant. Beaucoup trop prévoyant. Et pour une fois depuis bien longtemps, elle se fichait pas mal des règles._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui changera si je reste ? Osa-t-elle articuler difficilement._

 _Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas autorisé à parler, Dean trouva sa question légitime._

 _\- En ce qui vous concerne, absolument rien. Je ne vous demanderai rien de plus que ce que je vous demande déjà, mit-il sa main sur la poignée. Continuez comme vous le faites et vous ne devriez pas avoir de soucis._

 _\- Et ensuite ?_

 _Ensuite ? Ensuite, il n'y avait pas réfléchi. Le caractère atypique de la jeune femme, l'excitait et l'attirait. C'était également ce qui l'avait motivé à la garder. Il ne savait donc pas encore comment cela allait finir._

 _\- Deuxième écart, la prévint-il. Faites attention à vous._

 _Evidemment, il esquivait. Elle n'en attendait pas moins. Tout comme elle savait qu'elle avait transgresser le règlement en lui posant ces questions._

 _Tournant doucement la tête, elle détacha ses yeux de lui en guise de pardon. Certes il ne prononçait ces mots avec aucune irritation mais elle avait appris à se méfier du loup qui sommeillait en lui._

 _Elle sentit son regard pointer sur elle avant qu'il ne se décide à sortir._

 _Elle s'autorisa alors un soufflement. A son plus grand soulagement, il n'était venu que pour discuter. Bien qu'à y regarder de plus prés, elle ressentait encore plus de fatigue que les soirs où il jouait avec elle. Elle préférait de loin ses actions à ses paroles. Dean avait un don pour l'épuiser mentalement. Et il savait comment la faire réfléchir. En venant le soir plutôt que le matin, il s'assurait ainsi qu'elle ne dorme que très peu. Et qu'elle serait donc facilement gérable pour ce qu'il avait prévu le lendemain…_

 _Allongée, sous un drap fin, la brune fixait le plafond depuis plusieurs heures ne trouvant définitivement pas le sommeil. Tournant et retournant de sens. Elle le haïssait d'une telle force que cela lui en donnait mal à la tête. Si bien que quand le bruit de la clé dans la serrure retentit, elle n'y fit même pas attention._

 _Ce ne fut que quand la poignée grinça et qu'une ombre se dessina devant elle, qu'elle prit conscience d'une présence._

 _Elle savait déjà que ce n'était pas Dean. Il allumait toujours. Qu'elle soit réveillée ou non. Elle se redressa et cligna des paupières pour s'accoutumer à la noirceur de la pièce. Elle fut alors étonnée de distinguer un corps féminin plutôt qu'un des hommes de main de Dean._

 _\- Natasha ? Chuchota-t-elle._

 _\- Attrapes ça ! Lui balança cette dernière un manteau sur le lit._

 _Kensi observa le vêtement les yeux écarquillés, avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme qui semblait agitée et pressée._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

 _La réponse fusa._

 _\- Je te libère._

 _Trois mots qui s'abattirent avec une telle brutalité qu'elle serait tombée par terre si elle n'était pas déjà assise._

 _\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Interrogea-t-elle durement._

 _La jeune soumise haussa des sourcils._

 _\- Dépêches-toi de t'habiller si tu veux partir._

 _Répondre à une question par un ordre. Elle avait été à bonne école avec Dean pour esquiver les réponses gênantes._

 _\- Réponds-moi d'abord. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas une ruse orchestrée par Dean ?_

 _Le regard noir qu'elle lui lança valut à elle seule la réponse. Faisant comprendre à l'agent spécial les raisons de ce soudain élan de solidarité._

 _\- Dean m'a parlé d'une conséquence. C'est toi cette conséquence n'est-ce pas ? Voulut-elle savoir._

 _Devant le silence de Natasha, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent._

 _\- Il nous a échangées. Il me garde ici mais il t'envoie toi là-bas…_

 _Elle savait Dean sans cœur et dépourvue d'un quelconque sentiment d'attachement. Néanmoins, qu'il marchande sa propre soumise pour la garder elle, la répugnait au plus haut point._

 _\- Oh mon dieu, c'est ça. Tu espères vraiment qu'en m'envoyant ailleurs il te gardera ?_

 _\- C'est l'idée, confirma-t-elle brièvement. Maintenant dépêches-toi. Si quelqu'un s'aperçoit que je ne suis plus dans ma chambre, on aura des problèmes. Toutes les deux._

 _\- Viens avec moi, enfila-t-elle prestement le manteau. Tu ne peux pas vivre sur les décisions d'un homme toute ta vie._

 _Cette dernière secoua la tête de manière déterminée._

 _\- Non. Contrairement à toi j'aime Dean et je serai prête à faire n'importe quoi pour lui. Il m'a appris et m'a formé. Je lui dois beaucoup de choses._

 _\- Il est prêt à t'échanger avec un autre homme. Ouvre les yeux, bon sang !_

 _Cela la faisait bouillonner. Elle ne l'avait vu que quatre fois mais cela lui avait suffit pour savoir qu'elle ne la comprendrait jamais._

 _\- Il fera comme il le voudra. Je lui ai offert ma vie, sa façon de la gérer m'importe peu, lui répondit-elle durement. Maintenant suis-moi et tais-toi._

 _Décidée à la convaincre, Kensi l'attrapa par le bras pour la stopper._

 _\- Dean ne t'aime pas Natasha. Il se sert de toi._

 _\- Sauf qu'il m'a choisi. Je lui appartiens. C'est tout ce que je veux._

 _Elle se dégagea d'un mouvement rapide et s'engouffra dans les couloirs du manoir afin de clore le sujet._

 _Résignée, Kensi la suivit. Si Natasha ne voulait pas d'aide, elle, allait accepter la sienne sans sourciller._

 _Elles empruntèrent plusieurs portes avant de se retrouver dehors. La dernière fois que la brune s'était retrouvée là, c'était lors d'une tentative vaine. Autant dire une éternité. Et malgré le froid qui la parcourait, elle se sentait soudain affreusement bien._

 _Natasha la conduisit à un petit portail caché derrière une haie. Impossible à voir si on ne le connaissait pas. Elle tapa rapidement le code avant de lui céder le passage._

 _\- Tu devrais avoir plusieurs heures d'avance avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de ton absence, lui apprit-elle._

 _La fixant, Kensi se demanda comment une femme pouvait en arriver là. Certes, elle ne savait rien de leur relation mais le fait que Dean la traite comme un objet lui suffisait à se faire une idée._ _Sachant qu'elle ne réussirait pas à la faire changer d'avis malgré ses arguments, elle s'engagea à l'extérieur de la propriété._

 _\- Merci, souffla-t-elle simplement à l'intention de la blonde._

 _\- Je le fais principalement pour moi, n'y vois aucune trace d'amitié, railla-t-elle._

 _Un sourire ébranla les lèvres de Kensi._

 _\- Je l'ai bien compris. Prends soin de toi, lui conseilla-t-elle avant de partir._

Clignant des yeux, Kensi s'aperçut qu'elle fixait le vide et que ce n'était plus Natasha qui lui faisait face mais Deeks. Ce dernier l'observait une réelle lueur d'angoisse au fond des yeux. Visiblement, elle avait été "absente" plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles il avait essayé de la ramener à la réalité, le verre d'eau vide et ses cheveux mouillés pouvant en attester.

Elle décida de passer outre ayant quelque chose de plus important à faire.

\- J'ai besoin de voir Callen, déclara-t-elle.

* * *

 **Allez, je vous rassure, non je n'ai pas sauté l'éducation de Kensi. Ce chapitre devrait simplement vous mettre sur la voie pour l'enquête concernant la mort de Natasha. Pour le reste, ça arrivera en temps et en heure. Et je pense sincèrement qu'avec les détails dans le prochain chapitre, vous trouverez qui aura le droit à la version longue de ce que Kensi a vécu ;)**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis, à la prochaine,**

 **Tanutwo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Non non, vous ne rêvez pas, la suite est bel et bien là. Bon certes, ce n'est pas grand chose mais j'espère tout de même que cette discussion vous fera plaisir. D'autant que j'y ai mis tout mon coeur vu que ce n'est pas ce que je préfère écrire lol**

 **Merci pour vos lectures, vos ajouts et vos commentaires. Cela fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Guest : Merci beaucoup. Pour Deeks, il te faudra encore un peu attendre pour voir si la demande de Kensi l'a chamboulé ^^**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'ambiance semblait lourde dans la voiture qui roulait en direction du hangar. Partis depuis désormais vingt minutes, Sam conduisait tandis que Callen ne disait pas un mot, se contentant de regarder fixement la route, un air concentré sur le visage.

Sa conversation avec Kensi l'avait chamboulé plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il considérait la jeune femme comme sa propre sœur. Un membre important de sa famille. Un des meilleurs agents avec qui il avait travaillé. Si bien que sa joie de la savoir en vie était étouffée par ce qu'il avait appris et ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Il connaissait évidemment les risques de leur métier, et il savait qu'elle les connaissait tout autant. Simplement, il ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter ses aveux. Ce qu'elle avait dû endurer dépassait les limites de la morale. Personne ne pouvait en ressortir sans traumatisme et cela l'effrayait. Le détachement avec lequel la brune lui avait raconté sa captivité n'était pas normal. Il connaissait son tempérament fort. Tout comme il connaissait la vulnérabilité qu'elle cachait derrière sa carapace infranchissable. Et cela était plutôt alarmant...

-Alors ? Le sortit Sam de ses pensées. Tu vas te décider à parler ou il faut que je te tire les vers du nez ?

Reprenant ses esprits, il tourna la tête vers son coéquipier qui lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil interrogatif avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

Sam ignorait tout de ce qu'elle avait subi et c'était légitime qu'il veuille en savoir plus. Il allait s'engager dans un combat dont seul Callen connaissait les atouts. Et cela ne devait pas être facile à accepter. Le chef d'équipe pouvait le comprendre. Surtout en connaissant le caractère protecteur de Sam envers les membres de son équipe. Néanmoins, il avait fait une promesse à Kensi et il ne comptait donc pas s'embarquer dans une discussion d'explication qu'il regretterait par la suite. Cependant, connaître son ressentit sur l'attitude de la jeune femme lui semblait tout de même important.

-Comment tu as trouvé Kensi ? L'interrogea-t-il simplement.

Il entendit un léger sifflement. Signe évidemment que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait espéré. Néanmoins, le navy seal avait assez de respect envers les décisions de son ami pour répondre et ne pas insister.

\- Changé.

Un seul mot qui définissait plutôt bien les scènes auxquelles il avait assistées.

\- Changé ? Répéta Callen, dubitatif. C'est tout ?

Sam haussa des épaules tout en s'arrêtant à un feu rouge.

\- Quelque chose a changé en elle, observa-t-il la signalétique. Je ne pourrai pas te dire quoi exactement, mais j'avais le sentiment de ne pas avoir à faire à Kensi. Ses émotions sont contradictoires, ses actes sont incompréhensibles et physiquement, elle a perdu de l'état. Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas normal après presque un an de captivité mais elle a changé, c'est indéniable, s'expliqua-t-il.

Callen pinça des lèvres. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- Elle semble éprouvée même si elle essaye de nous prouver le contraire, admit-il.

\- C'est dans son caractère, redémarra Sam en tournant à droite. Elle n'a jamais montré ses faiblesses malgré les épreuves qu'elle a pu traverser. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle le fasse un jour. C'est important pour elle de prouver à tout le monde que rien ne peut l'atteindre.

Et c'était quelque chose que les deux hommes admiraient et respectaient le plus chez elle.

\- Mais on la connait assez pour savoir qu'elle sait parfaitement jouer un autre rôle, déclara le chef d'équipe.

Sam approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Enfermer ses sentiments dans une boîte était sa spécialité. C'en faisait la meilleure en infiltration, attesta-t-il. S'il y a bien une aptitude qu'elle n'a pas dû perdre, c'est celle là.

\- Et c'est justement ce qui m'inquiète, reconnut Callen.

La navy seal lui lança un regard tout en s'engageant sur le boulevard qui mènerait au hangar à bateaux.

\- Tu penses qu'elle pourrait jouer un double jeu?

\- Pour nous doubler une fois qu'on aura retrouvé ces hommes ? Lâcha-t-il. Absolument. On sait tous les deux ce que le sentiment de vengeance peut nous pousser à faire.

Et ils étaient, en effet, bien placés pour le savoir. D'autant que travailler pour un organisme secret du gouvernement apportait certains avantages en matière de recherche et d'équipement. Si on additionnait à ça, les compétences propres à chacun, cela faisait un redoutable adversaire. Et la jeune femme pouvait en être un.

\- Si elle supervise nos actions à partir du hangar avec quelqu'un, cela devrait limiter les risques non ? Suggéra Hannah.

Callen tiqua. Lui aussi y avait déjà pensé.

\- Sauf qu'elle veut nous accompagner sur le terrain, Sam. Et je ne l'en empêcherai pas, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter sérieusement avant que son partenaire ne le coupe.

Ce dernier expira bruyamment de désapprobation.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle n'est pas en état G, prit-il l'entrée du parking du port.

\- Sauf que si on lui interdit de participer, elle ira seule, détacha-t-il sa ceinture de sécurité alors que Sam se garait devant le pont de l'entrée de la planque.

\- C'est elle qui te l'a dit ? Se tourna Sam pour être face à son coéquipier.

Il acquiesça gravement.

\- Et on sait tous les deux qu'elle n'hésitera pas malgré le danger. Souviens-toi de l'enquête sur la mort de son père.

Lors de cette enquête, ils avaient cru plusieurs fois perdre leur agent féminin. Elle avait transgressé les lois, agressé des agents fédéraux et s'était mise en danger sans aucune aide extérieure si les choses avaient mal tourné. Malgré ça, ils étaient tout de même arrivés à temps pour la voir se reprendre et agir en tant que véritable agent.

Là, aucun des deux ne pouvaient garantir qu'elle s'arrêterait avant de commettre l'irréparable. Et aucun des deux ne pouvaient d'ailleurs garantir leurs propres actions face aux personnes qui avaient enlevées leur agent. Encore moins Callen, maintenant qu'il savait de quoi il en retournait.

\- Donc, ce sera à nous d'être vigilant, exposa Sam.

A l'entente de cette phrase, l'étonnement put se lire sur le visage du jeune homme.

\- Tu approuves qu'on la prenne sur le terrain ?

L'ancien navy seal secoua négativement la tête.

\- Evidemment que non, certifia-t-il. Mais je te fais confiance. Si comme tu le dis, elle veut venir, rien ne l'arrêtera. Tout ce qu'on pourra faire c'est la soutenir et la protéger. Mais elle a besoin d'aide G.

\- Je sais, reconnut ce dernier. C'est pour ça qu'on va appeler Nate, ajouta-t-il après un bref instant de silence.

Les sourcils fronçés, l'agent Hannah observa le chef d'équipe.

\- T'as conscience qu'elle risque de mal le prendre ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Oui. Mais elle n'aura pas le choix. Si elle pose ses conditions, je compte bien poser les miennes aussi.

Il avait été particulièrement compréhensif lors de son examen. Néanmoins, même si Kensi ne l'admettait pas, elle devait se faire examiner par un professionnel.

\- Au risque de la faire fuir ? Interrogea son partenaire.

C'était en effet un risque. Qu'il espérait minime.

\- Elle ne se défilera pas devant Nate, se convainquit-il Et puis nous avons besoin de l'avis d'un expert. Tout comme elle a besoin des paroles d'un expert.

Ce que Sam admettait parfaitement. Il n'avait pas pu voir l'état général de la brune mais il l'imaginait plutôt bien.

\- Elle t'a raconté ce qu'elle a vécu ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de poser.

Callen cligna des yeux, mal à l'aise.

\- Une partie, avoua-t-il. Et ce n'est pas joli.

\- Mais tu ne me diras rien ? Devina-t-il.

Baissant le regard, il avala difficilement sa salive.

\- Elle m'a fait promettre, Sam. Je lui dois bien ça…

La culpabilité qui se lut sur son visage n'échappa pas au militaire.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien G, lui dit-il sincèrement.

Si entendre cela lui fit du bien, Callen ne l'accepta pourtant pas.

\- Ce qu'il lui est arrivé c'est passé sous mes ordres, concéda-t-il. J'ai évidemment une part de responsabilité. Quand on est en mission, vous êtes sous ma responsabilité. C'est à moi de prendre les bonnes décisions pour ne pas vous mettre en danger. Le jour où Kensi s'est retrouvée dans cet entrepôt, j'ai pris la mauvaise. Il n'y a rien à contester à ça.

La main de l'agent Hannah vint serrer l'épaule de son ami, en guise de réconfort.

\- C'est ton point de vue, admit-il. Mais ce n'est pas le mien. Ni, je suis certain, de celui de Kensi.

Le jeune homme planta ses yeux dans ceux de son partenaire.

\- Je n'en serai pas si sûr à ta place, déclara-t-il plus fermement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Au vu de ses décisions dans la maison, elle te fait toujours confiance G.

Ce n'était pas faux. Elle lui avait accordé sa confiance en l'autorisant à entrer dans la salle de bain. Néanmoins, il y avait longuement réfléchi et plusieurs détails le tracassaient. Il n'avait pas voulu lui en parler chez Deeks par peur qu'elle ne s'échappe mais une fois qu'elle arriverait à la planque, il comptait bien éclaircir certains points avec elle. Car s'il avait accepté de l'aider dans sa vengeance, il ne comptait cependant pas se faire manipuler aussi facilement. Elle avait sûrement des raisons de lui mentir mais l'équipe n'en ferait pas les frais.

\- Il est justement là le souci, se passa-t-il les mains nerveusement sur le visage. Je ne sais pas si nous, nous pouvons lui faire confiance.

Sans plus d'explications, il descendit de la voiture, mettant fin à la discussion.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, je vous laisse facilement imaginer les prochains chapitres. Concernant Callen, vous aurez une explication sur sa dernière phrase lors de sa discussion avec Kensi. Je ne vous en dévoile pas plus mais Deeks redeviendra sûrement le meilleur allié de notre agent féminin préféré...**

 **Je vous dis, à la prochaine,**

 **Tanutwo**


End file.
